La petite sirène Révisée
by Manatilol
Summary: Une petite histoire qui a bercé notre enfance et qui nous a fait rêver... En version 'Reborn' bien sur 1827 6927
1. Océan

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène… révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer : **« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Voici ma deuxième vraie fiction :D… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas « Rébellion » (c'est vraiment pas mon genre d'abandonner mes fics) ) En fait, j'ai revu quelques Walt Disney et j'ai eut une deuxième illumination (ben wi… je le fait pas exprès vous savez uU ''). Je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien voir ce que donnerais un de mes dessin animés en version 'Reborn'… et voilà comment est née cette parodie :D. (Comme quoi, la petite sœur qui vous font revoir vos souvenirs d'enfance… c'est utile x)

Donc… voilà mon remix de la petite sirène version moi… En espérant que vous aimerez :D

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 1_

_L'océan_

Avez-vous déjà bien regardé l'océan ?

Cette énorme étendue bleue s'étirant au-delà de l'horizon, vers des mondes inconnus. Ces couleurs magnifiques d'un turquoise mouvant et changeant selon le temps et le souffle du vent sur sa surface.

Les vagues fluides s'écrasant sur des plages de rochers avec un bruit fort et l'odeur salée de la mer embaumant l'air tandis que les mouettes virevoltaient dans le ciel en poussant leurs cris aigus à qui voulait l'entendre.

Un mélange de sons et d'odeurs relaxantes…

Un mini paradis sur terre…

Sur le pont d'un imposant navire, un jeune homme observait ce petit monde sous ses pieds.

Et là, surprise, un mince sourire fendit ses lèvres… ce genre de spectacle arrivait très rarement !

Un coup de vent vint lui ébouriffer ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Ses yeux en amandes observant les dauphins sauter entre les vagues avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

Soudain, des bruits de pas l'informèrent d'une présence derrière lui et un homme habillé dans un costume noir l'interpella.

- Prince Hibari, les matelots s'impatientent.

Il soupira…

-Très bien, souffla-t-il en se retournant, allons-y.

L'homme sourit.

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée… c'était le jour de l'anniversaire du prince. Il avait 18 ans pour être précis. A cette date, il était officiellement majeur et était en âge de posséder son propre navire.

Oui, définitivement, cette journée serait parfaite.

Et les journées parfaites irritaient énormément le prince. Cette foule compacte de gens le rendait malade !

Il traversa le pont supérieur, ignorant les hurlements de joie, les félicitations et autre idioties du même genre qu'on lui adressait. Passant devant Kusakabe, son homme de confiance (le seul), il monta sur une petite estrade et s'assit sur un imposant trône de bois surplombant l'assemblée.

Il eut une grimace de dégout devant les sourires niais et écœurants qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

_« Pitoyable »_, pensa-t-il avec une moue dégoutée sur le visage.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança sur l'estrade, s'éclaircit la gorge et lança à la foule…

-Chers citoyens et matelots, nous sommes réunis en ce très heureux jour pour célébrer la majorité de notre prince bien-aimé.

Des cris s'élevèrent de l'assemblée et le prince soupira une fois de plus.

-Donc, continua l'homme, je vous invite tous à vous amuser en sa compagnie princière. Que la fête commence !

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, toutes les lanternes du navire s'allumèrent, rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse, et les musiciens se mirent à jouer une musique dynamique et entrainante.

Le prince observa ces 'chers citoyens' d'un air ennuyé et dirigea son regard une nouvelle fois vers l'étendue d'eau bleue s'étendant à l'infini.

C'était bien la seule chose qu'il appréciait dans ce monde.

…

En dessous du navire, sous la surface, les poissons multicolores de différentes espèces nageaient calmement. Leurs couleurs vives et chatoyantes se soudant avec le fond rocailleux.

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la surface brillante de l'eau salée envoyant de fins rayons lumineux et faisant luire les petites particules de poussières.

Encore plus loin dans les fonds marins, encore et toujours plus bas, quand l'eau devenait sombre et froide, on pouvait distinguer une légère lueur. Sur le sable fin un immense amas de coraux lumineux se dressait. Formant une ville… et un château.

Un immense château de corail bleuté aux reflets d'argents incroyables. Des sculptures compliquées se rependant sur les murs et les tours. Les coquillages tous plus beaux les uns que les autres étaient disposés un peu partout, donnant un aspect fluide et étincelants au monde extérieur.

Et, dans ces bâtiments, on pouvait voir un groupe de curieux êtres vivants.

A première vue, il s'agissait d'êtres humains normaux. Torses nus et bijoux en coquillages, la peau pâle et le ventre plats…

Sauf une toute petite différence…

Au niveau des jambes…

En effet (vous l'aviez deviné) à la place des jambes, s'étiraient de longues queues brillantes et colorées de poissons.

Bienvenu dans le monde marin, bienvenu chez les sirènes.

…

Etrangement, ces créatures se dirigeaient toutes vers le même endroit… Un dôme de concert illuminé.

Dans la salle, les hommes-poissons se regroupaient sur des sièges d'algues fines, bavardant joyeusement.

Et, sur le plus haut balcon de la salle de concert, le neuvième roi de la génération Vongola-Poséidon s'était installé, observant son peuple, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la main du roi, on pouvait voir briller un trident aux pointes effilées. Cette arme était dans la lignée royale depuis la première génération. C'était la marque de puissance de sa famille.

Le Neuvième, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait, avait 5 filles et 1 fils. Mais, un jour, au cours d'une ballade familiale, il avait trouvé un petit garçon perdu… qu'ils avaient adopté.

C'était donc à sa droite que se tenait Xanxus, son fils adoptif, qui, apparemment, n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Il n'aimait pas ces fêtes idiotes ou on mettait trop son 'petit frère' en valeur.

En parlant de son petit frère… où pouvait encore bien être ce déchet ?

…

Encore plus loin, dans le fond des océans, Tsuna s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Il avait passé sa journée entière à explorer des forêts de coraux lumineux et à jouer dans les courants d'eau salée avec les dauphins.

Tsuna ne ressemblait en rien au reste de sa famille. Tandis que ses sœurs étaient belles, aux formes bien développées et aux visages doux (pour certaines d'entre elles), lui, n'avait rien de masculin.

Depuis l'adoption de Xanxus comme son grand frère, il s'était toujours comparé à lui.

Son frère était grand, musclé, sa queue noire mettant en valeurs ses yeux pourpres, ses cheveux d'encre et son air menaçant.

Tandis que lui avait des yeux de couleurs miel, des cheveux bruns variant sur le doré doux, fin et soyeux à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle fille du royaume. Son corps fin et souple était mis en valeurs par des colliers et bracelets de coquillages et des fines chaines d'or. Ces mêmes chainettes qui faisaient de lui l'héritier royal et lui donnaient le droit de succéder à son père sur le trône.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'apparence angélique du châtain qui impressionnait les gens autour de lui. C'était aussi la couleur orange-doré de sa queue. Ses écailles brillants d'une lueur chaude et accueillante tandis que sa nageoire caudale se terminait en deux parties fines, légères et effilées.

En parlant de sa succession…

Hé bien pour être franc…Il n'en voulait pas.

Il aurait trouvé son frère adoptif cent fois meilleur que lui dans ce rôle !

Mais non… On ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis…

Alors que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait était..

Au-dessus.

….

Voilà :D

Fin du premier chapitre :)

Je précise que je n'abandonne PAS mon autre fic ! (c'est très important à savoir )

En espérant que ça vous aie plus..

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	2. Le monde marin

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène Révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir)

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Donc… Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma deuxième fic :D

En fait… j'ai pas grand-chose à dire x)

à part peut-être :

**Merci à :**

**fyekawai**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D c'est vrais que Xanxus ne sera pas un frère très aimant et compréhensif pour le pauvre petit Tsuna xD mais bon… On verra tout ça dans les chapitres suivants ). Encore merci j'espère que la suite de mes histoires te plaira.

**Misusu :** Merci aussi à toi pour ton commentaire… en espérant que la suite te plaise :)

**koko-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires que j'aime beaucoups ;)

**DisiniTana :** nan, nan ! C'est pas explosif de temps en temps… c'est explosif tout le temps xD… Hum… soyons sérieuse ! (ou pas xp). Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir x) j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Kitty Purple :** 00 Oah ! Maintenant que tu le dis… c'est vrai que Vongola veut dire coquillage xD… Je ne l'avais pas du tout remarqué xD. … bref… sinon, pour les fautes, je vais essayer de m'améliorer uU''… promis.

**ambre92145 :** merci beaucoup pour ce petit commentaire tout mimi :)

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s)

…..

_Chapitre 2_

_Le monde marin_

Dans la salle du concert, le Neuvième s'impatientait.

Ça faisait à présent 1 heure qu'il était assis sur ce siège !

Il en avait plus qu'assez ! Pourquoi le spectacle ne débutait-il pas ?

Un frémissement dans l'eau lui informa de la présence d'un intrus dans sa loge.

-Alors ! Fit le roi de sa voix profonde et agacée, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi mettez-vous autant de temps ?

L'enfant en face de lui avait une queue jaune pâle, des cheveux noirs d'où dépassaient deux petites crolles sous un chapeau humain qu'il avait trouvé dans une épave et dont il ne se débarrassait jamais. Au-dessus du couvre-chef, était endormi un petit hippocampe nommé Leon.

Son teint était blanc comme tous les habitants du peuple de la mer, mais ses yeux noirs profonds et sa capacité à rester calme dans toutes les situations démontrait qu'il venait d'un autre continent… vers les mers de l'est.

Vous ne le croirez surement pas… mais cet enfant était l'un des proches amis du roi et presque l'homme le plus influent du royaume.

Avant, il était un homme-poisson normal et incroyablement intimidant. Mais au cours d'une exploration dans les mers interdites (à l'ouest du royaume) avec quelques compagnons de voyage, il s'était fait frapper par un sortilège de l'immonde sorcier des océans.

Celui-là même qui jetait des malédictions sur de pauvres innocents _''pour sortir de son ennuis''_… comme il disait.

L'enfant s'avança…

-Tout est près, mon roi, fit-il avec une petite courbette, Mais votre fils…

-je ne veux pas le savoir ! Lança le Neuvième, à bout de patience, je sais parfaitement qu'il déteste ce genre de spectacle mais il devra s'y faire ! Commencez !

-Mais… Insista Reborn

- Exécution ! Tonna le roi de sa voix puissante.

Reborn haussa les épaules avec impuissance… toute cette histoire n'allait pas plaire au chef d'orchestre.

Dans son coin, les bras toujours posés contre sa poitrine, Xanxus bailla bruyamment.

...

Tsuna nageait toujours entre les récifs colorés, jouant à cache-requin (équivalent de cache-cache chez nous) avec les poissons multicolores.

De temps en temps, il lançait un regard au-dessus de sa tête, vers la surface. A cette profondeur, il n'était possible que de voir un où deux petits rayons de soleil perdu dans l'immensité bleue.

Les animaux marins, remarquant les regards du jeune prince, s'empressaient de le distraire avec quelques pitreries et de bonnes blagues.

Il ne fallait _ABSOLUMENT PAS _que leur petit prince monte à la surface…

Pourquoi ?

Mais avez-vous déjà vu les créatures cruelles et sans pitié qui y vivent ? Ces mangeurs de poissons n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée du pauvre petit châtain !

Le roi avait, par ailleurs, formellement interdit tout contact avec les _'gens d'en haut'_, comme on les appelait.

Tsuna connaissait le danger que les gens d'en haut représentaient pour son peuple, il avait vu beaucoup d'espèces marines se faire décimer par ces êtres sans cœurs…

Et pourtant…

Pour la première fois, il n'était pas d'accord avec son père.

Il trouvait que, malgré tout, ces créatures pourraient avoir un bon fond… il suffisait juste de leur laisser une chance.

Ils avaient, eux aussi, des personnes cruelles dans leur espèce. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il fallait en faire une généralité…

Et puis aussi… Le petit prince avait un rêve.

Il y a déjà quelques marées, il avait demandé aux dauphins ce qu'était ces choses énormes en bois qu'il apercevait parfois lors de ses promenades.

Les dauphins lui avaient alors répondu que ces choses s'appelaient des _« bath-au »… _où quelque chose dans le genre…

Il leur avait demandé de lui raconter la vie du dessus… et c'est ainsi qu'il avait apprit l'existence de ce que les gens du dessus appellent :

Le ciel.

Il n'en connaissait rien. Et pourtant il mourrait d'envie de le voir. Les poissons lui avaient raconté les couleurs changeantes, les petits points scintillants le soir et l'immense boule de feux qui brillait le matin.

Il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer.

Et les animaux s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Le prince Tsuna était très aimé dans le royaume (bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement doué dans certains domaines)

Il était hors de question que l'une de ces créatures abominable se l'approprie.

Recommençant une partie de course-polochon avec les poissons clowns et les anguilles, le prince nagea vite pour échapper à ses poursuivants…

Quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

Dans les eaux profondes, une petite silhouette nageait faiblement.

Certainement un animal blessé…

-Quesque c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Ne pensant même pas aux dangers provisoires, Tsuna nagea doucement mais rapidement vers la petite forme qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir distinctement.

Et, quand enfin il fut assez près pour savoir de quelle espèce il s'agissait, il s'arrêta sous la surprise.

_« Oh my… »_

Se tournant rapidement vers ses compagnons de jeux qui étaient restés plus loin, il leur fit signe d'approcher.

-Aidez-moi ! Leur cria-t-il, il faut l'emmener de toute urgence au palais pour qu'il y recoive des soins !

Acquiesçant rapidement, les autres animaux nagèrent vers leur prince pour lui prêter main forte.

Mais Tsuna ne bougeait plus. Dans sa tête, une petite chose venait de se faire comprendre…

Palais= Roi = sirènes= chants = …

-LE CONCERT !

Au loin, un petit esquimau sur la banquise releva la tête vers l'océan avec un air intrigué… il aurait juré avoir entendu un cri inhumain venir de là !

...

Dans le dôme à concert illuminé, les lumières baissèrent doucement, les personnes arrêtèrent leurs conversations et tous se tournèrent vers l'imposant rideau de corail pourpre.

Quand les lumières se furent toutes éteintes, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité, celui-ci se leva doucement, laissant apercevoir 6 grands coquillages fermés aux reflets roses et blancs.

Et ,avec une lenteur calculée, 5 des 6 coquillages s'ouvrirent, faisant s'échapper de minces filets de bulles et faisant apparaître les 5 filles du roi.

Sous les applaudissements de la foule, celles-ci firent une gracieuse révérence.

Elles étaient toutes belles et bien faites. Habillées de soutien-gorge en perles fines et luisantes, leurs longs cheveux ondulaient dans leurs dos et leurs queues brillaient d'une lumière hypnotique, signe qu'elles s'apprêtaient à chanter.

De son balcon, le roi observait ces 5 petits bouts de femme avec une petite larme de fierté au coin de l'oeil, ses petites filles avaient tellement grandi ! Leur mère serait tellement fière d'elle !

Mais il fut coupé dans ses éloges par un grognement de dégoût de son fils adoptif qui, de toute évidence, avait deviné les pensées de son père.

Le Neuvième lui fit un sourire tendre et compréhensif tandis que Xanxus tournait la tête avec un 'Tche'.

L'homme-poisson aux cheveux noirs ne savait pas chanter. C'était la pire des malédiction qui pouvait s'abattre sur un des habitant du peuple de la mer ! Mais, à vrais dire, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il se moquait de savoir s'il était capable de faire le guignol en public. La seule chose qui l'irritait vraiment dans la musique, c'était son petit frère.

Avec une nouvelle grimace de dégoût, il essaya de se distraire en observant ses sœurs qui s'étaient mises à chanter leurs chants.

I-pin, Kyoko, Lal mirch, Chrome et Bianchi nageaient à présent d'une façon que n'importe qui pourrait juger de 'magnifique'.

Oui mais voilà, bien que tous dans l'assemblée fermait les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage les superbes sons, Xanxus savait que, intérieurement, ils bouillaient d'impatience.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il détestait quand son petit frère chantait ! Sa seule voix pouvait faire disparaître toutes les autres en quelques notes.

Une voix tellement belle que personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler.

Certains racontaient que la mer elle-même l'écoutait quand il fredonnait.

Une voix qui, dans quelques minutes sortirait du dernier coquillage fermé pour enfin combler les espérances de touts ces déchets qui s'étaient rassemblés là pour l'entendre lui et lui seul.

Les princesses finirent finalement de chanter et ,avec une dernière révérence face aux applaudissements du publique, s'écartèrent du derniers coquillage qui, lentement, s'ouvrit.

Des cris horrifiés se firent alors entendre un peu partout tandis que le souverain de la mer gardait difficilement la colère noire qui s'était emparé de lui !

Avec un hurlement de rage, celui-ci tourna le dos à la scène et parti vers son château, l'eau formant une aura de rage autour de lui.

Sur l'estrade, se trouvait un coquillage…

Complètement vide…

Toujours sur son siège, Xanxus souriait…

_« Ça va barder pour tes nageoires, petit frère »_

…..

Voilà :D

Deuxième chapitre posté !

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	3. L'animal

**Auteur:**Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène Révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir ;)

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Voilà le troisième chapitre :D.

Donc, vous ais-je déjà précisé que je faisais ma propre version de la petite sirène ? Ben, si c'est pas le cas, je vous le dit maintenant ;)

Donc ne soyez pas surpris si des choses de l'histoire changent… parce que c'est fait exprès x)

**Merci à :**

**Aube Crepusculaire**** :**je trouve aussi que ça fait mal quand on est en plein dans une histoire et qu'on a pas la suite xD ça m'arrive souvent, je sais ce que ça fait x) Sinon Merci pour ton commentaire trop gentil, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :D

**Vittel :**Contente que tu aimes mon histoire :D voici a suite… en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours :)

**fyekawai**** : **00 naaaan ! il faut pas bouffer tsuna ! J'en ai besoin pour la suite moi ! xD nan… allé… soyons sérieux (ou pas xp)… C'est vrai que c'est un bon moyen pour se faire des sous ça ! On vend des photos de Xanxus en train de pousser la chansonnette et puis ça rapportera gros ! xD C'est toujours triste de voir un portefeuille vide x)

Sinon merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir j'espère que la suite te plaira…

**koko-chan :**Aww, merci pour ton commentaire… ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies mes histoires :)… j'espère que la suite te plaira

**DisiniTana :**je trouve aussi que xanxus est très bien dans son rôle de grand frère sadique x) Merci pour ta review :D j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Kitty Purple :**contente que ça t'aie plus :D… tu ne rirais pas comme Lambo toi ? o0

Sinon merci pour tes commentaires :)

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s)

…..

_Chapitre 3_

_L'animal_

Non loin de là, entre les forêts d'algues multicolores, le petit prince nageait le plus vite possible, l'animal blessé toujours dans ses bras.

Ses nageoires lui faisaient mal et sa respiration devenait laborieuse mais, à vrais dire, il s'en moquait.

Sa punition allait être bien plus douloureuse !

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucun soutien de la part de son frère (il ne faut pas rêver non-plus) et que sa faute serait jugée impardonnable pour un prince ! Son père allait être fou furieux !

_« C'est pas vrais ! Je suis trop bête ! »_Pensa-t-il avec désespoir en se faufilant à travers les végétaux marins avec agilité.

Dans ses bras, le petit animal lui lança un regard inquiet face à l'expression de culpabilité sur le visage de son sauveur.

Tsuna s'en voulait beaucoup. Il avait gâché un spectacle très important pour ses sœurs et avait déçu beaucoup de personnes en manquant à son devoir.

Son cœur se serra quand il aperçu, à une centaine de mètres, les portes en granit marin de la ville.

Resserrant ses bras autour de l'animal, il prit une décision : Quel que soit sa sanction, il l'accepterait.

...

Il entra en trombe dans la citée aux maisons colorées, fila dans les ruelles, tourna à droite, puis à gauche et fonça dans une rue principale.

Sur son passage, les gens se retournaient et le regardaient, compatissant.

Apparemment, la nouvelle du concert raté s'était déjà répandue et chacun savait parfaitement ce qui attendait le petit prince quand il rentrerait chez lui.

Par contre, tous étaient surpris à la vue de l'animal blessé.

Une race comme celle-ci ne s'aventurait jamais trop loin de chez elle ! Que faisait-elle ici, entre les mains de Tsuna ?

Ignorant les regards interrogateurs des habitants, le châtain accéléra l'allure et fonça vers le palais qui se dressait au bout de la rue.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

...

Dans la salle du trône, assis sur un imposant siège d'or et de coquillages, le Neuvième écumait **(1) **de rage.

Derrière lui, ses enfants tentaient vainement de le calmer.

-Père ! fit Kyoko en avec un air suppliant sur le visage, Ce n'est pas si grave, voyons !

- Kyoko a raison, père ! Fit I-pin en posant sa main sur le bras du Roi. Nous savons tous que Tsuna-nii déteste ce genre de cérémonie ! Il ne faut pas le blâmer pour si peux !

Chrôme, n'osant rien dire, hochait simplement la tête, montrant son accord avec ses sœurs et son soutien envers le petit prince.

-Êtes-vous idiotes ? Cria Lal Mirch, assise à une table avec Xanxus et Bianchi. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un roi faible qui manque à ses fonctions !

Ne vous y fiez pas.

Sous ses aires de brutes, Lal était profondément attaché à son petit frère et était tellement inquiète pour lui qu'elle ne se supportait plus elle-même.

-je suis d'accord avec Lal, fit Bianchi avec dédain. Un roi se doit d'être respectueux avec chaque être vivant de son royaume ! Notre petit frère n'est qu'un égoïste.

Pour elle, oui, il faut vous fier aux apparences.

Bianchi détestait copieusement son idiot de petit frère.

Avant la naissance du châtain, c'était _elle _qui était la plus importante dans le royaume !

Etant l'ainée de ses sœurs, c'était _elle _que l'on cajolait car, si le roi n'obtenait pas de fils, le trône lui reviendrait.

Et voilà que débarque ce petit pleurnichard.

Avec ses trop grands yeux couleur miel, son sourire niais, sa gentillesse écœurante, sa frimousse tout sauf masculine et son chant qui effaçait sa voix.

Oui, Bianchi ne l'aimait pas…

En fait, elle _pourrait_ l'aimer…

Mais, pour ça, il faudrait que le châtain attire moins l'attention de son amoureux : Reborn, le tuteur du jeune prince.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle en détournant la tête, Tsuna vient de nous montrer à tous qu'il ne se soucie nullement des habitants et animaux qui peuplent le royaume !

Juste à ces mots, une des portes d'or de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement… sur un Tsuna essoufflé.

Tous, dans la salle, se figèrent de surprise.

-JE SUIS DESOLE ! s'écria le châtain en se précipitant vers son père.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et baissa les yeux au sol dans un signe de pardon.

-je suis sincèrement désolé, père ! répéta-t-il en attendant une réponse.

Mais le roi ne répondit pas.

Osant lever le regard vers le Neuvième, Tsuna fut intrigué de le voir regarder si fixement le petit animal blessé qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Tournant les yeux vers ses sœurs et son frère, il les vit dans le même état.

-Hum. Père ? Appela-t-il doucement, n'osant pas trop éveiller la colère du roi, est-ce-que tout va bien ?

Le roi sursauta puis posa les yeux sur son fils.

-Où as-tu trouvé cet animal ? Lança-t-il avec froideur mais curiosité.

-heu, répondit Tsuna en baissant à nouveau les yeux. En fait, je jouais à course-polochon avec les poissons clowns quand je l'ai aperçu. Il semblait blessé et je ne pouvais pas le laisser là.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se fit couper par le cri d'une de ses sœurs.

-Tsuna-nii, cria I-pin en se jetant à son cou, on était tellement inquiets ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Tsuna voulu répondre mais se fit, une nouvelle fois, interrompre par une autre de ses sœurs.

En effet, Kyoko s'était, elle aussi, jeté aux bras de son petit frère et pleurait à chaude larmes.

Elle était comme ça Kyoko. Douce et gentille mais beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop émotive !

-Mais… balbutia Tsuna, très moyennement habitué aux crises de larmes de sa sœur, mais voyons ! Kyoko ! Je ne suis pas parti si longtemps !

-IMBECILE, hurla Lal en se levant de son siège. S'approchant précipitamment de son petit frère, la sirène s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et leva la main comme pour le gifler.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, attendant le coup… qui ne vint jamais.

A la place, il senti une friction dans ses cheveux.

Ouvrant un œil, incertain, Tsuna resta sans voix face au geste de sa sœur ainée.

En effet, au lieu de le battre à sang, la redoutable Lal ébouriffait maintenant avec force les cheveux de son petit frère.

-Crétin, murmura-t-elle en ébouriffant encore plus fort les mèches soyeuses de Tsuna au point de lui faire mal.

-Ouch, Lal ! Arrête ! Se plaignit Tsuna gentiment le petit prince en essayant de sortir de l'étreinte de ses deux autres sœurs.

-Ne nous refait plus JAMAIS un coup pareil ! Siffla Lal en finissant par lâcher les cheveux du petit châtain.

Dans un coin de la salle, Chrôme souriait doucement. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de voir son petit frère en bonne santé, de l'autre, la scène familiale entre les enfants royaux était vraiment adorable.

Le roi, lui aussi, esquissa d'un petit sourire. Mais il se reprit très vite. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental !

...

Après quelques minutes de calins étouffant, Kyoko et I-pin finirent par lâcher leur frère avant qu'il ne puisse totalement plus respirer.

Souriant à ses soeurs, le châtain se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son père, silencieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais...

-Oy, déchet !

Xanxus, toujours assis à la table avec Bianchi, l'appela.

Se tournant vers son 'grand frère', Tsuna lui lança un petit « oui » intimidé en réponse.

-Tu sais de quelle race est cet animal, fit-il en pointant la petite créature qui s'était, entre temps ,réfugiée derrière I-pin.

Le châtain regarda son frère, surprit par cette question inattendue.

-Ben... fit il en baissant les yeux, pas vraiment.

Son grand frère renifla avec dégoût.

-C'est un phoque ! Un bébé phoque, morveux ! Tu es sur que tu vas en cours ?

Tsuna regarda l'animal avec des grands yeux.

-Mais... mais, dit-il, incrédule. Mais les phoques ne s'aventurent jamais aussi loin de leur territoire ! Et puis, ils n'ont pas cette couleur !

Xanxus poussa un long soupire exaspéré et Bianchi secoua la tête, moqueuse.

-Mais quelle andouille ! Tu as le cerveau d'une crevette d'eau douce où quoi ? Les bébés phoques sont TOUJOURS blancs !

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les grands yeux miel de Tsuna.

-Aaah, fit-il avec amusement, c'est pour ça qu'il a cette couleur de pelage !

Xanxus détourna la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante à son petit frère mais...

-Hum, hum

Le roi, toujours assis sur son trône, se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention.

Se tournant vers son père, le petit prince s'avança doucement.

-Tsuna, fit le Neuvième de sa voix profonde et grave. Tu sais certainement que je suis extrêmement déçu par ton attitude désinvolte, non ?

Pour toute réponse, le châtain hocha la tête.

-... Et tu sais aussi...que ta faute est inexcusable envers tous les habitants du royaume ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Alors, je te le demande, que vas-tu faire pour te racheter ?

Tsuna respira doucement, tentant de faire partir la boule de culpabilité et de regrets qu'il avait dans la gorge.

-Je pourrais...fit-il, hésitant, je pourrais, demain, aller en ville pour présenter mes excuses aux habitants et leur chanter la chanson que je devais interpréter aujourd'hui en dédommagement ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle du trône, on n'entendait plus que le bruit des bulles d'air, remontant à la surface.

-je suis désolé, répéta le châtain d'une toute petite voix.

Son père soupira avec lassitude puis leva les yeux vers son fils.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Demain, tu iras faire des excuses aux habitants et leur chanter ta chanson. De plus, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu resteras au château, dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus que ce genre d'histoires se reproduisent ! Suis-je bien clair ?

Tsuna hocha la tête, acceptant son sort.

Il l'avait bien cherché.

Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent et il releva la tête vers le Neuvième...

-Je peux le garder ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement suppliante.

Le roi ouvrit grand les yeux, éberlué.

Dans les bras de son fils, le petit phoque était revenu et s'était maintenant roulé en boule.

Sa fourrure blanche luisait doucement tandis que ses grands yeux noirs profonds étaient braqués sur lui. Le suppliant, lui-aussi, de le laisser rester.

Malgré-lui, le Neuvième se sentit craquer.

-Bien... Je suppose que... un compagnon... ne te ferais pas de mal... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, bien conscient du fait qu'il était en train de devenir papa gâteau.

-YAY ! S'écria le petit prince.

Le bébé phoque quitta ses bras pour nager joyeusement autour de son nouveau maitre.

-Hé ! fit Tsuna en l'attrapant. Attention ! Tu es blessé à la nageoire !

Pour toute réponse, l'animal lui fit une léchouille sur le nez.

-je sais ! s'exclama Tsuna, je vais t'appeler... NUTS !

Appréciant le nom, le bébé phoque frotta sa joue contre celle du châtain.

Bientôt, Kyoko et I-pin vinrent, elles aussi, observer l'adorable et si rare petit animal que leur frère avait trouvé.

Le roi, de son côté, se grondait intérieurement de s'être fait si facilement avoir par les grands yeux du phoque et les supplications de son fils.

...

Bianchi tourna le dos à la scène écoeurante de ses soeurs émerveillées autour de son frère et partit en direction de ses appartements.

Pourquoi s'en sortait-il toujours avec des punitions minimes ? C'était injuste !

Tournant dans un autre couloir en corail sculpté, elle n'apperçut pas le regard étrange d'un poisson dans son dos..

Un poisson avec un oeil bleu...

...et un oeil rouge

Dans la pénombre du couloir,

un ricanement glacial se fit entendre

...

Voila :D

J'ai fini le chapitre 3 (ouaiii... hum)

Donc voilà... j'espère que vous avez aimé ;)

Pardonnez moi pour le retard de mes histoires mais on est en pleine période d'examen !

je devrais être en train d'étudier eu lieu de faire des chapitres ! c'est mal !

x)

un peu de sérieux ;)

Si vous êtes en examen comme moi, alors je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite :D (parce que moi, je suis pas sure de réussir xp) et de bonnes révisions (je suis avec vous dans cette grande épreuve ;) )

Donc voilà...

Reviews ? (

Bien à vous,

Manatilol

**(1) 00 woah! Le sale jeu de mots que j'ai même pas fait exprès ! xP**


	4. La bêtise

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène… révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

4ème chapitre :D

Dans ce chapitre… bah… vous verrez bien

J'ai quand même un petit commentaire à faire…

Mukuro est peut-être le méchant dans cette histoire mais moi aussi j'adore ce perso x)

A la fin de 'la petite sirène' originale, la méchante méduse meurt…

Mais il est hors de question que je tue Mukuro ! xD

Bref…

Mon histoire se termine bien pour le méchant ;) (Normalement)

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez mis.

On m'a aussi dit qu'un phoque ne respirait pas sous l'eau…

…oui…

…Bon…

A la base, les sirènes n'existent pas non-plus. x)

Donc…

On laisse parler l'imagination ;)

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 4_

_La bêtise_

Tsuna s'amusait comme un fou.

Il savait bien que, demain, il devrait chanter en publique pour s'excuser de sa bévue lors du concert et qu'il était puni pour ce qui semblait être un long moment…

Mais Nuts était tellement drôle !

Il devait être environ midi quand son père l'avait congédié pour qu'il aille dans sa chambre (il était puni après tout).

Mais ses appartements étaient tellement _vides_.

Doucement, le petit prince avait senti une petite boule de tristesse se former dans la gorge.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment être seul dans cette grande pièce.

C'est à ce moment que le bébé phoque était entré en jeux.

Nageant à toute vitesse, il avait entrepris de farfouiller dans toutes les armoires, toutes les commodes et toutes les affaires de la chambre.

Il avait tellement fouillé… qu'il avait fini par se coincer la tête dans un vieux chapeau haut de forme qui trainait dans un coin.

Ce chapeau lui avait été offert par son tuteur pour ses 6 ans, il ne l'avait jamais mis mais le gardait quand même. Un chapeau aussi bizarre que celui-ci l'amusait énormément. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer les gens d'en haut avec ça sur la tête.

C'est ainsi que, dans la chambre du châtain, on pouvait voir un chapeau noir munit de nageoires blanches se balader dans la pièce, se cognant aux murs et causant des dégâts incroyables.

Et, assis sur son lit, Tsuna riait aux éclats.

Il finit cependant par venir aider son compagnon qui était désormais en train de s'obstiner à vouloir passer au travers d'une étagère en granit marin.

Le prenant dans ses bras, Tsuna lui avait alors retiré doucement le couvre-chef, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de pattes du petit animal.

Quand ce fut fait, Nuts secoua la tête avec force et fit une léchouille sur la joue de son maitre.

Il voulut repartir pour continuer son exploration quand…

_Toc toc toc_

Trois petits coups se firent entendre à la lourde porte de bois.

Se tournant vers l'entrée de sa chambre, le châtain lâcha son compagnon et alla ouvrir.

Devant lui, sur le seuil, I-pin se tenait.

La jeune sirène se triturait les doigts d'un air gêné et ne regardait pas directement son frère dans les yeux.

- Que fais-tu ici I-pin ? demanda Tsuna, surpris mais heureux que sa sœur vienne le voir.

-J'ai… hésita I-pin en continuant à regarder vers le sol, J'aurais…Besoin de ton aide.

-Heu…

Le châtain était vraiment interloqué.

Si I-pin venait demander son aide, c'est que la situation devait être importante.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, il l'invita à entrer avec un petit sourire.

Quand la sirène se fut installée sur un fauteuil d'algues multicolores, elle ne regardait toujours pas son frère.

- Alors, fit Tsuna avec douceur, Pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

I-pin respira un grand coup et leva les yeux vers le petit prince.

-En fait, commença-t-elle, hier, j'ai perdu quelque chose de très important.

-Uh, fit Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi il pourrait être utile.

-Je suis allé me promener dans les dunes de sable fin, au Sud de la ville, continua la princesse, et j'ai… perdu… la broche de maman.

Les larmes de sirène ne se voient pas… elles se ressentent. Et, si I-pin ne laissait rien montrer, son frère savait parfaitement qu'elle pleurait.

La broche de la mère de Tsuna était quelque chose de tellement précieux pour la famille. C'était le dernier objet qui leur restait d'elle. Le reste, selon les traditions du peuple marin, avait été enterré avec elle dans le cimetière de baleine. Ainsi, toutes les robes, bijoux, et même les livres avaient été posé avec elle dans son tombeau. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu garder était une petite broche d'or et de pierre marine bleue.

Chaque princesse du royaume avait la permission, une fois par ans, de porter cet objet précieux en souvenir de leur défunte mère

Mais _jamais_ elles ne l'auraient porté pour faire une promenade !

A quoi pensait I-pin en agissant ainsi ?

-Mais, murmura le prince, pourquoi tu …

-J'ai été idiote ! dit I-pin, j'ai voulu la montrer à mon amie Haru, la fille du sculpteur, et j'ai été négligeante !

Le prince soupira avec tristesse.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas averti nos sœurs ?

-Elles ne me l'auraient jamais pardonné ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! S'il te plaît, viens le chercher avec moi !

-Hein ? Fit le châtain, je ne peux pas ! Tu oublies que je suis consigné dans ma chambre jusqu'à, certainement, la fin de mes jours !

-S'il te plaît, Tsuna ! Père et les autres seront tellement tristes ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais supporter leurs regards ! Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour garder le secret !

Tsuna lança un regard par la fenêtre avec inquiétude.

Dehors, les lumières du soleil, à la surface, faiblissaient.

S'ils se dépêchaient, peut-être seraient-ils rentés pour le souper…

…...

Entres les dunes de sable, deux jeunes sirènes s'affairaient fébrilement.

Ça faisait plus de 3 heures qu'ils cherchaient, sans avoir rien trouvé.

Les collines s'étendaient à perte de vue, le sable aux nuances de couleurs incroyables ondulait sous les courants marins, recouvrant les traces de fouilles récentes.

Au-dessus de la tête des enfants royaux, Nuts nageait doucement, paresseusement, observant les rares poissons qui osaient s'aventurer dans cette nature hostile.

Les bacs à sable ne l'avait jamais passionné.

Relevant les yeux de son ouvrage, le châtain observa sa sœur.

Ils étaient tout deux épuisés et sales.

Le sable s'infiltrait partout et rendait leur tâche plus ardue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Nous devons rentrer ! dit Tsuna, il fait déjà sombre et je refuse de penser à ce que père me fera s'il apprenait que je suis sorti !

-Encore un peu, fit I-pin en creusant un nouveau trou, je suis passée par ici, j'en suis sure !

Tsuna lui attrapa les mains, elles étaient pleines d'ecchymoses et de crevasses.

Il devait rentrer avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

-Nous reviendrons demain s'il le faut, fit le petit prince avec douceur, mais il faut nous dépêcher maintenant !

Il venait de finir sa phrase quand une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux, leur enlevant le peux de lumière qu'ils leur restaient.

Une ombre trop imposante pour être celle de Nust et bien trop petite pour être un _bath-au_… (ou quelque chose dans le genre).

La princesse osa lever un œil et étouffa un hurlement sous sa main.

Un requin.

Un immense requin.

La peau d'une blancheur craie, les dents aiguisées et effrayantes sortant de sa bouche et une pointe de sadisme dans les yeux rouges de l'animal.

Un requin affamé.

Qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé son repas.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

Puis tout se passa très vite, la bête fonça sur les sirènes, toutes dents sorties.

Dans un réflexe incroyable, I-pin tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras de son frère et s'élança dans l'immensité bleue.

Nuts, paniqué, suivait son maitre aussi vite que ses petites nageoires le pouvaient.

Ils foncèrent à toute allure entre les petits récifs de pierre qui commençaient à se former, marquant la fin des dunes de sable.

-Où on va ? Cria Tsuna à sa sœur qui le tirait toujours.

-Je ne sais pas, cria en réponse la princesse, on sauve notre peau, c'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir maintenant !

Tsuna acquiesça.

Le petit châtain tourna les yeux vers son compagnon et l'attrapa dans ses bras alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

- Tu restes avec moi, murmura le petit prince au bébé phoque en le serrant contre lui.

Au détour d'un imposant récif, ils aperçurent une crevasse creusée à même la roche par le temps.

Ne réfléchissant même pas, ils s'y engouffrèrent précipitamment et se plaquèrent contre les murs rugueux.

La respiration difficile, le cœur battant, ils attendirent prudemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le monstre passa à toute vitesse devant leur cachette, sans leur accorder un seul regard.

Ils attendirent encore quelques temps, juste assez pour calmer leur frayeur.

Puis, la petite princesse soupira de soulagement et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois qu'on peut sortir, fit-elle tout bas.

Tsuna souffla et sourit à son tour.

-Ouais.

Toujours dans ses bras, Nuts tremblait comme une feuille.

Ses grands yeux étaient encore remplis de terreur et il s'accrochait désespérément à son maitre.

-Doucement, souffla le châtain, le danger est passé maintenant.

Mais le petit phoque ne l'écoutait pas.

Il mordit violement le bras de son maitre sous la panique encore présente dans sa tête

Le prince émit un sifflement de douleur et lâcha aussitôt Nuts qui en profita pour filer hors de la grotte.

-NUTS! Cria Tsuna en sortant à son tour, PAS PAR LA !

Mais son compagnon ne l'écoutait toujours pas et nageait à toute allure…

Vers la surface.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le châtain s'élança à sa poursuite…

-Tsuna ! fit la princesse en lui attrapant le poignet d'une main ferme, c'est interdis !

Le prince se retourna et se dégagea violement de la prise de sa sœur.

-Tu veux que je le laisse aller là-bas tout seul ? lança-t-il avec incrédulité.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il reparti à la recherche de son compagnon.

Derrière lui, sa I-pin fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude…

Et, avec un soupire de frustration, finit par le suivre.

….

Tsuna émergea avec force hors de son élément et suffoqua.

Le changement d'élément était brutal, il n'était pas entrainé.

Il mit quelques secondes à respirer lentement par la bouche, l'oxygène entrant pleinement dans ses poumons pour la première fois.

Il toussa, recracha un peut d'eau et sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de duveteux contre sa poitrine.

Baissant doucement les yeux, il découvrit Nuts, blottit tout contre lui.

Le petit phoque frottait son front contre le bras mordu de son maitre dans un geste d'excuse et le regarda avec des grands yeux pour se faire pardonner.

La respiration encore difficile, Tsuna sourit doucement et le pris dans ses bras.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Dit-il entre respirations laborieuses.

Pour toute réponse, Nuts baissa la tête avec culpabilité.

Le petit prince sourit une nouvelle fois quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

Levant doucement la tête vers le haut, son cœur se serra.

Le _ciel_.

Il était encore plus beau que tout ce qu'il ait put imaginer.

Un plafond de velours bleu profond virant au rose d'où scintillait des petits points lumineux, fascinants, irréels.

Une sphère d'argent brillait mystérieusement dans ces nuances de couleurs, éclairant d'une lumière pure la mer aux reflets bleus et gris.

Le petit prince senti un sourire béat se former sur son visage et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Rien que pour ça, il était très reconnaissant à Nuts d'être monté à la surface.

Il resta encore quelques temps à observer le ciel virer au noir d'encre, ne cachant toujours pas la sphère d'argent qui brillait avec plus de force au fil du temps.

Mais il sorti violement de sa transe quand une main ferme l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers l'arrière.

-Tsuna ! Dit I-pin avec difficulté, pas encore habituée aux changements d'éléments, nous devons replonger ! C'est dangereux !

Le petit prince se tourna vers sa sœur avec tristesse.

-Encore une petite minute ! supplia-t-il, il faut que tu regardes le plafond des gens d'en haut ! Tu as vu comme il est beau ?

-Tsuna ! fit la princesse avec exaspération, je suis d'accord que c'est très beau mais… Quesque c'est que ça ?

La princesse avait crié et pointait désormais quelque chose dans le dos du jeune prince.

Se retournant avec curiosité, le châtain ouvrit des yeux grands comme des huitres.

Sur la surface de leur monde, un étrange objet de déplaçait doucement, flottant sur les eaux devenues noires.

Un objet de bois.

Avec des sortes de troncs au milieu et des tissus accrochés à ces troncs.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité…

C'était ça que les dauphins lui avaient raconté !

C'était un _bath-au _!

…Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

….

Voilà :D

Fin du chapitre 4

Ouf… fin des examens :D

On peut enfin respirer )

J'espère que vous avez tous réussis et que vous passez de super vacances x)

En espérant que ça vous aie plus..

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	5. Le bathau

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène… révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

5ème chapitre :D

Me voila de retour après deux mois de vacances acharnée :D

J'ai pensé à vous durant cette période et voilà le chapitre numéro 5 (youpi)

Et on va enfin voir Hibari…

Bref…

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 5_

_Le bath-au_

Le petit prince était fasciné, les bath-au étaient bien plus beaux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé !

Sans prendre en compte les cris de sa sœur, il nagea doucement vers la chose pour l'admirer de plus près, Nuts à ses coté.

Il observa avec émerveillement les sculptures fines qui s'étendaient sur les rebords de bois et les reflets des étranges tissus sous la brise marine.

Il contourna le bath-au, s'émerveillant de plus en plus de l'ingéniosité des gens d'en haut.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva à l'avant de la chose qu'une grimace s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_« Yek ! Je rêve ? C'est quoi ça ? »_

Le bath-au se finissait en une sorte de longue pointe et, en dessous de cette pointe, une sirène de bois était sculptée…

Ou, du moins, quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

Le corps trop écailleux, le visage bouffis, les yeux exorbités, une taille d'anorexique et une poitrine bien trop grosse ainsi que des cheveux hirsutes.

Le châtain était horrifié par l'idée que les gens d'en haut avaient d'eux !

Il croyait quand même être un peu plus joli que _ça_ !

Il s'approcha donc encore pour observer cette caricature de son espèce. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres quand la voix de sa sœur le fit sursauter.

-Tsunaaaaaaaaaa ! Chuchotait nerveusement la princesse, tu es malade ou quoi ? Vien, vite, on replonge !

-Non, attend ! fit le châtain, regarde _ça_ !

Se tournant vers la statue, I-pin fit, elle-aussi, une grimace de dégout.

-Ils ont des gouts très bizarres, murmura-t-elle, tu crois que…

Mais elle ne put jamais finir sa pensée car, tout à coup, une musique entrainante s'éleva de la chose. De là ou ils étaient, ils entendaient des rires, des chants, de la danse et des conversations joyeuses.

Il y avait des gens sur le bath-au.

-Tu crois qu'ils font la fête ? interrogea le petit prince, perplexe.

-c'est plutôt une cérémonie religieuse, affirma la princesse, ces gens sont tordus. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils mangent du _poisson_ me répugne !

Tsuna opina gauchement. Lui non-plus n'aimait pas cette pratique. Mais bon… peut-être les humains trouveraient-ils ça dégoutant de manger des végétaux marins.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la main de sa sœur lui agrippa soudainement les cheveux et lui enfonça le visage à moitié sous l'eau.

Le petit prince se débâtit de toute ses force et voulu crier à sa sœur de le lâcher mais celle-ci le fit taire d'un signe de la main vers la chose.

Regardant dans la direction indiquée, les yeux du châtain s'agrandirent et il recula légèrement.

Au dessus de la caricature de sirène, penchée sur une balustrade, une silhouette se dessinait.

Une silhouette d'humain.

Soudain, l'immense sphère d'argent, toujours dans le ciel, illumina la mer de ses rayons blancs et Tsuna put le voir.

Il avait des cheveux fins, aussi noirs que les profondeurs marines encadrant un visage à la peau d'un blanc lumineux. Ses traits étaient froids et puissants. Ils ne pouvaient pas bien le voir de là où ils étaient mais il devinait un corps tonique et bien dessiné.

Sa façon de se tenir ne laissait aucun doute sur sa classe social.

Cet humain était un prince.

Le petit prince se sentit incroyablement impressionné. Il voulu contemplé encore ce beau visage mais un petit bruit derrière lui le contraint à se retourner.

I-pin, elle-aussi, regardait l'humain avec émerveillement.

Les yeux du jeune prince s'agrandirent d'effrois quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

-I-pin, appela-t-il sa sœur d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme, rentrons au palais !

-Attend un peu, répondit la princesse, le regard toujours fixé sur l'humain.

-Non, I-pin ! Maintenant ! Claqua le châtain, nous devons partir !

Il attrapa le poignet de sa sœur avec la ferme intention de l'entrainer avec lui quand des hurlements se firent entendre.

Se retournant vivement, les deux jeunes gens restèrent bouche-bée face au bateau.

Une matière brulante et inconnue s'élevait du pont, semblant détruire la chose. D'immenses colonnes oranges et jaunes rongeaient le bois et faisait disparaitre les tissus. Sur le bath-au, les humains criaient.

Beaucoup d'entre eux se jetèrent à l'eau, d'autre empruntaient de mini bath-au pour prendre le large.

Tsuna, alarmé, se tourna vers sa sœur… qui avait mystérieusement disparue.

-I-PIN ! cria-t-il en voyant sa sœur nager vers l'humain.

Il l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le poignet et la tira.

-il s'en sortira ! Viens !

-Il faut aller l'aider !

-il n'a pas besoin d'aide ! Regarde !

En effet, l'humain venait de… plonger.

Un saut rapide et précis entre les morceaux du navire encore brûlant qui jonchaient la surface de la mer.

N'attendant plus de réponse de la princesse, le châtain pris Nuts dans un bras, sa sœur dans l'autre, et replongea.

Dans l'immensité bleue, les bruits de panique des gens d'en haut leurs parvenaient encore.

Le petit prince s'apprêtait à repartir quand il aperçut la silhouette de l'humain, nageant à toute vitesse vers une direction inconnue.

Voyant le regard inquiet de sa sœur, Tsuna flancha.

Ils le suivirent.

...

Quand Hibari se réveilla, il était sur une plage de sable chaud.

Le soleil brûlant l'éblouissait et il avait soif.

Se redressant, il regarda les environs.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les débris de bois autour de lui qu'il se souvint.

L'incendie !

Son beau bateau tout neuf et la moitié de ses biens !

Tout avait brûlé.

Le prince se sentit, tout à coup, de très mauvaise humeur.

Il se releva totalement quand un autre souvenir lui revint, juste avant l'accident.

Il était encore assis sur son siège, regardant ces idiots se trémousser et rire de tout et de rien quand une vague d'ennuis plus forte que les autres l'avait poussé à s'isoler.

C'est _là_ qu'il avait entendu quelque chose.

Ça ressemblait à des murmures, très légers. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé.

Mais Hibari ne rêvait jamais.

Il s'était approché de la proue du navire, les oreilles aux aguets et avait _entendu_.

Des gens paraient !

C'était très faible mais quelques brides de conversation lui parvenaient.

_« Bizarres…fête…religieux…tordu…poisson »_

Il s'était alors penché vers la rambarde pour apercevoir l'origine des murmures mais ceux-ci s'étaient tût à son approche.

Fronçant les sourcils, le prince avait observé les alentours jusqu'à ce que la lune éclaire la mer.

Là !

Deux ombres se dessinaient dans l'eau !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc mais il n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus car des hurlements l'avaient fait se retourner pour voir son bateau brûler.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il s'était décidé à sauter à l'eau.

Le reste lui avait paru flou.

Il essayait de nager vers le rivage le plus proche mais les vagues de plus en plus fortes et les courants marins lui rendirent la tâche difficile.

Plus d'une fois, il du mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Mais n'oublions pas _qui_ il était !

Il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Il n'empêche que, durant tout son chemin, il avait eut l'impression d'être suivit.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par des cris.

Se retournant avec nonchalance, il aperçut Kusakabe courir vers lui, l'ai vraiment heureux de le revoir.

-Prince Hibari ! Vous êtes vivant ?

Hibari renifla dédaigneusement et ne répondit pas.

Le fait que son homme de confiance ai, ne fus que, _douté_ qu'il ne puisse pas s'en sortir le froissait. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre et laissa donc son homme de main exprimer toute son inquiétude sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Son regard dériva vers l'océan ensoleillé d'où dépassaient plusieurs gros rochers.

Plissant les yeux un instant, il se retourna vers Kusakabe qui continuait à parler tout seul, le dépassa et se mit à marcher sur la plage.

-Prince ! Appela l'homme en le rejoignant, vous ne devriez pas vous forcer !

Mais le prince le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Il avait vu quelque chose cette nuit là. Il en était sur.

...

Derrière l'un des gros rochers de la plage, Tsuna et I-pin observait discrètement les deux humains s'éloigner.

Ou plutôt, I-pin les regardait.

Le châtain, lui, observait sa sœur avec inquiétude.

Il avait deviné que sa sœur était tombée amoureuse de l'humain.

La sanction ne se fit pas attendre.

Les deux enfants royaux avaient manqué le souper et le diner du lendemain. Ils étaient sortis sans autorisation pour aller dans les dunes de sable (un endroit classé 'dangereux' en raison des requins) et avaient passé toute la nuit dehors.

Pire encore pour le petit prince. Il devait chanter en publique pour se faire pardonner de son absence au concert mais ne pouvait le faire que le matin, aux heures de repos.

Il avait manqué, une fois de plus, à son devoir.

Et I-pin eut beau expliquer et réexpliquer les motifs de leur sortie pour l'innocenter, rien n'y fit.

Ils étaient, à présent, condamné à vivre durant 2 lunes dans les dunes de sable (pour le bonheur de Bianchi) et d'essayer, tout les jours, de retrouver la broche.

Mais le petit prince se moquait bien de la punition. Son esprit était tourmenté par quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Il savait que l'amour entre l'humain et la sirène était impensable.

Pourtant sa sœur lui paraissait lointaine ces derniers temps et il savait parfaitement à qui elle pensait.

Ils habitaient, à présent, dans un petit cabanon au mobilier simple mais douillet.

Rien de superflus, tout était rangé à sa place. Il y avait même un panier pour Nuts au pied du nouveau lit de Tsuna.

La vie était dure, l'eau pour se laver était froide, la nourriture était presque immangeable et il était fréquent d'avoir une murène où deux dans son lit à l'heure du coucher.

Et le châtain adorait cet endroit.

Il s'y sentait mieux que dans ses grands appartements vides aux couloirs sombres.

C'est ainsi que, chaque matin, ils fouillaient les sables dans l'espoir de retrouver la broche. Vers midi, ils s'arrêtaient, mangeaient quelque chose ensemble et, ensuite, vaquaient chacun à leurs occupations.

I-pin partait souvent seule. Elle disait devoir se retrouver avec elle-même.

Plus d'une fois, le petit prince avait pensé à la suivre. Mais il devait respecter sa sœur.

Et puis…

Lui aussi avait ses petits secrets.

A sa grande honte, il était remonté à la surface.

Quoi ?

Ne le regardez pas comme ça, voyons !

Il voulait _juste_ savoir comment était le ciel la journée !

Nuts à ses côtés, il s'installait régulièrement sur un gros rocher près de la côte et observait son monde et le ciel.

Tsuna n'aimait pas particulièrement chanter.

Mais quand ça allait mal, il en avait besoin. Aussi, un jour qu'il pensait à sa sœur et à la peine qu'elle devait éprouver, il se surprit à fredonner une berceuse dans la langue des profondeurs.

Une langue très ancienne qui permet de communiquer avec les animaux marins et que son peuple parle encore souvent.

Cédant à une impulsion, il avait alors chanté haut et fort. Avec tout son cœur et toute son âme. Priant pour que I-pin aille mieux.

Nuts s'était roulé en boule pour savourer les sons tellement doux et purs que produisait son maitre.

Et, comme le disait les ragots, la mer elle-même sembla être plus calme pour écouter la voix du jeune prince.

...

Assis à son bureau en bois précieux, Hibari Kyoya réfléchissait.

Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était revenu au palais et pourtant, l'image des deux ombres lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Soudain, un violent coup de vent fit soulever les tentures fines de son balcon. Lui amenant la brise marine et les sons de la plage.

Mais un infime son plus clair et mélodieux que les autres retint son attention.

Il s'avança vers son balcon et observa la plage.

-Prince ?

La voix de son homme de main ne le fit même pas sursauter.

Se retournant vers lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Kusakabe, fit-il d'une voix froide, crois-tu aux sirènes ?

...

Dans une grotte sombre aux allures lugubres, une voix douce mais légèrement moqueuse s'éleva.

-Oui, je peux réaliser ton souhait, petite princesse.

I-pin, debout à l'extérieur de l'entrée de la grotte eut un regard plein d'espoir et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Mais, la coupa la voix, sache que ce ne sera pas gratuit. J'enverrais mes serviteurs venir chercher ta réponse demain.

-très bien, fit la princesse, que voulez-vous comme paiement ?

Dans l'obscurité de la tanière, deux yeux bleu et rouge brillèrent avec sadisme.

...

Quand Tsuna revint de la surface, il trouva sa sœur assise sur une petite chaise.

Son teint blanc et la peine qu'il lu sur son visage ne lui dirent rien qui vaille.

Quand elle vit son frère entrer dans le cabanon, la princesse se leva.

-Tsuna, fit-elle d'une voix qu'on aurait pu croire assurée, est-ce que je compte pour toi ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils à la question inattendue.

-Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire tout doux.

La mine de la princesse s'assombrit et elle se jeta sur lui pour lui prendre les mains.

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose !

….

Voilà :D

Fin du chapitre 5

En espérant que ça vous aie plus..

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	6. terre

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène… révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

6ème chapitre :D

(Comment ça ? plus de détails ? … nan !pas maintenant ! j'ai pas envie ! xp)

Juste… sachez qu'il y aura un peu de 6927 dans ce chapitre ;)

Bref…

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 6_

_Terre_

- Tu m'as… _QUOI _? s'exclama Tsuna en se levant d'un bond.

Debout devant lui, I-pin se mordillait la lèvre, les yeux baissés pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard de son frère. Elle était allée trop loin, elle le savait.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, murmura le châtain en tremblant légèrement, tu m'as _vendu_ !

-Non ! fit la princesse précipitamment, non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je t'ai… parié.

Le petit prince poussa un soupire de frustration en entendant la réponse de sa sœur.

-Mais tu te rends compte que … qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

i-pin, bien que livide, releva la tête.

-Il faut que j'aille à la surface Tsuna ! C'est important ! S'il te plaît !

-Pour l'humain ? Fit le châtain avec une expression incrédule, Tu as parié avec le sorcier pour…

-S'il te plaît, Tsuna ! je te jure que nous réussirons !

-Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, dit le petit prince, il ne respectera pas ses engagements et tu le sais très bien ! Il ne nous laissera pas gagner.

-De toute façon, rien n'est encore fait ! fit la princesse avec un air penaud. On peut encore refuser…

-Bien sur, fit froidement Tsuna, pour qu'il soit _'déçus'_ et qu'il se _'console'_ en détruisant la moitié du royaume ?

I-pin réprima un frisson en se rendant finalement compte de l'ampleur de ses actes.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle.

Tsuna souffla doucement pour se calmer. Une dispute n'arrangerait pas les choses.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, fit-il simplement, j'accepte, mais que ce soit clair… nous avons intérêt à gagner !

I-pin hocha la tête avec détermination et tout deux se dirigèrent vers leurs lits respectifs, sans un mot de plus.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon.

Demain allait être une journée dure en émotions.

…

Il ne faisait pas encore totalement jour quand des coups violents se firent entendre à la porte du cabanon.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Tsuna se frotta les yeux en grognant et se traina hors du lit pour aller ouvrir. On n'avait pas idée de venir déranger les gens à des heures pareilles !

Lentement, il déverrouilla la petite porte en bois flotté avant de se figer en sentant quelque chose glisser contre la jambe. Il sursauta violement et s'écarta.

-_Alors c'est lui-pyon_ ?

-_Il semblerait._

I-pin qui venait d'arriver étouffa un cri sous sa main à la vue des deux murènes qui étaient, à présent, en train d'inspecter son frère sous toutes les coutures.

-_Mouais-pyon, il est pas mal._ Fit la murène rouge en se glissant vers la nuque du jeune prince.

-_Mukuro-sama a toujours eut bon gout_, ajouta la murène bleue foncée en s'écartant du bras du châtain. _Vous avez pris votre décision ?_

I-pin voulut répondre mais Tsuna la devança. Éloignant la murène rouge d'un geste de main, il s'avança.

-Oui, pouvons-nous nous préparer ? Ensuite, vous nous amènerez à votre maitre.

Les deux murènes échangèrent un regard puis se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_- Nous vous attendons dehors._

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants royaux étaient prêts.

Nuts avait eut un mouvement de recul face aux murènes mais était resté près de son maitre pour le protéger...si besoin.

Suivant les deux serviteurs du sorcier, ils nagèrent vers l'ouest du royaume, vers les terres interdites.

Au plus ils se rapprochaient, au plus l'eau était sombre et froide et au plus les animaux et végétaux disparaissaient.

Tsuna frissonna quand un courant d'eau glacée effleura son cou. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé. Ils traversèrent le cimetière des baleines, longèrent la fosse aux épaves en passant par le rocher aux méduses.

i-pin se sentait mal, elle n'aurait jamais du faire ce pari stupide ! Elle se gifla mentalement et se traita de triple tête de moule pour avoir impliqué son petit frère dans cette histoire. Tsuna avait encore tellement de choses à vivre ! Et, par sa faute, il ne pourrait peut-être plus être heureux. Tournant la tête vers le châtain, elle eut une moue peinée. Tsuna s'agrippait à Nuts avec force, affichant un air de confiance que sa sœur savait qu'il n'avait pas.

Les murènes continuaient d'avancer silencieusement. Soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une immense crevasse qui fendait le sol marin en un gouffre sans fond.

Si elle aurait pu, la murène bleue aurait sourit à l'expression de malaise du petit prince. Au lieu de ça, elle leur fit signe d'avancer et commença la descente dans les abysses.

Une fois au fond, quand aucune lumière de la surface ne leur parvenait, ils la virent.

Une grotte immense d'où s'échappait une lumière mauve assez suspecte. Les roches noires semblaient se fondre dans le sol dénudé de toute vie, formant d'étranges sculptures… effrayantes.

Ce n'était franchement pas accueillant… mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tours maintenant.

Les murènes entrèrent les premières, suivit des deux adolescents. Tsuna essayait de se focaliser sur son objectif, tentant d'oublier cette sensation désagréable d'être constamment surveillé.

Soudain, ils aperçurent une arche de pierres noires d'où pendaient des algues roses en guise de rideaux. Et devant les rideaux, les deux murènes les attendaient.

-_Mukuro-sama vous attend-pyon._ Fit la rouge en se glissant à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivit de la murène bleue.

I-pin prit doucement la main de son frère qui avait viré au vert et Nuts se blottit dans son cou.

-Allons-y, fit le châtain.

…

_« Mais… ques-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ Hurla mentalement Tsuna en se figeant d'horreur.

Comparé à l'ambiance angoissante du couloir, la salle de séjour faisait l'effet d'une baffe. Même si les murs et les meubles étaient tout aussi menaçants que l'extérieur, même si la table au milieu de la pièce était recouverte de produits visqueux et multicolores, ce n'était pas ça qui avait fait crier le châtain…

Pourquoi…

Les murs…

Étaient-ils…

Recouverts…

De portrait…

DE LUI !

I-pin, bien que choquée, se demandait plutôt comment avait fait le sorcier pour avoir toutes ces images. Elle pouvait voir Tsuna dans tous les endroits, toutes les circonstances et toutes les positions possibles. Dans les dunes, dans sa chambre, avec Nuts, avec ses sœurs, même en train de jouer avec les poissons-rouges !

Le châtain se retourna brusquement, ayant sérieusement l'intention de fuir quand une voix chantante l'arrêta.

-Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, vous voilà enfin.

Le petit prince déglutit et se retourna … avant de se figer de surprise.

A vrais dire, il s'était attendu à un monstre repoussant. Le genre à faire fuir les sales brutes et pleurer les enfants… mais le sorcier était vraiment… beau !

Il avait un corps bien dessiné, une peau pâle sans imperfections. Ses cheveux bleus roi étaient retenus en une queue de cheval qui descendait dans son dos, laissant une petite houpette au sommet de son crâne. Une bande de tissus noir s'enroulait autour de son bras droit, soulignant la forme de ses muscles et, à son cou, une chaine d'argent supportait un pendentif en forme de trident.

Sa queue bleue marine avait des reflets menaçants et ses yeux… oùla !

Tsuna fut très surpris en voyant le mélange envoutant, bleu et rouge dans les yeux du sorcier.

Mais malgré le fait que l'homme était bien plus beau qu'il ne l'imaginait, Tsuna n'était pas dupe. Il était dangereux.

Les murènes s'approchèrent de leur maitre qui n'avait cessé d'observé le petit prince d'un air songeur. Finalement, il sourit.

-Tu es aussi mignon que le dit la rumeur, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna frémit de peur, avala la boule qui avait commencé à se former dans sa gorge, pris son courage à deux mains et parla avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

-Nous sommes là pour le contrat, fit-il en plongeant ses yeux ambre dans ceux bleu et rouge du sorcier.

-Oui, oui, fit l'homme en s'approchant. Je sais bien tout ça, mais nous avons tout le temps, non ?

Il attrapa le poignet mince du jeune prince.

-Faisons d'abord connaissance avant que vous perdiez ce pari…

Tsuna vit rouge et arracha son poignet du sorcier.

-Ne vendez pas la peau du requin avant de l'avoir tué. Nous n'avons pas encore perdu et nous n'en avons pas l'intention.

-Si tu le dis, Tsunayoshi-kun. Fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus en souriant. J'aime les adversaires qui ont du répondant.

Sur ces mots, il s'écarta des deux enfants royaux et se tourna vers une table en granit où une feuille lumineuse était posée.

I-pin, déjà intriguée par la décoration de la pièce, grimaça en sentant le regard rieur des murènes dans son dos.

Mukuro pris la feuille, la leva devant ses yeux, sourit et commença à lire.

_Je soussigné I-pin Vongola-Poséidon, 5__ème__ princesse du royaume marin et descendante directe de Vongola-Poséidon Nono, atteste avoir pris connaissance de ce contra me liant avec Rokudo Mukuro._

_Ce dernier nous enverra, moi et mon jeune frère, dans le monde du dessus pour un délai de 10 jours._

_Si, au bout de ce laps de temps, je n'ai pas trouvé mon unique amour et n'ai pas échangé un baisé avec lui, alors le corps de mon frère, le prince Tsunayoshi lui reviendra tout entier et sans autre formes de procès._

Au dessous de ces lignes, la signature de la princesse scellait la première partie du pacte. Il ne restait plus que celle de Tsuna.

Pendant que les enfants royaux observaient le contrat magique, le sorcier avait commencé a étaler divers objets et substances étranges sur la table.

Quand Tsuna eut finit de lire, il prit un stylet d'encre qu'une murène lui apportait et l'approcha de la feuille. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

-Quand nous serons devenus humains, vous nous amènerez directement à la surface ?

-Bien sur, s'exclama le sorcier, je n'aimerais pas que mon prix meurt de cette façon.

Tsuna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de lancer la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait la gorge et, d'un geste incertain, traça sa signature à côté de celle de sa sœur.

Aussitôt, la feuille brilla et s'enroula sur elle-même pour aller se poser entre les mains du sorcier qui souriait.

-Parfait ! fit-il, nous pouvons commencer.

Soudain, Tsuna se sentit bizarre. Quelque chose lui tordait le ventre, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il tremblait. Sa sœur était dans le même état que lui. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux…Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège du sorcier ! Il en était certain ! Comment avaient-ils put lui faire confiance ?

Ensuite, un picotement désagréable, une sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses jambes et, à ses oreilles, le son du ricanement du sorcier qui résonnait autour de lui.

Et soudain, un manque ! Il lui fallait quelque chose ! Il était en train d'étouffer ! Il se débattit, s'agita dans l'eau, la mer, sa maison qui le rejetait. Il se sentit tirer vers le haut. Sa tête allait exploser… et soudain…

Un courant d'air, un souffle, une odeur de sel et d'algue… il respirait, enfin.

Il toussa, cracha un peu d'eau et toussa encore, essayant de calmer son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés quand il entendit le bruit de sa sœur qui émergeait, elle-aussi, à la surface.

Clignant faiblement des yeux, il se précipita vers I-pin pour l'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ils étaient toujours dans la mer, à quelques mètres de la, une plage de sable chaud s'étendait à perte de vue. Il leur fallait nager jusque là-bas, mais il était tellement _fatigué_.

Soudain, la petite tête de Nuts émergea des vagues.

Ignorant les faibles protestations des adolescents, il les poussa jusqu'à la rive, dans le monde du dessus.

…

Dans le chambre du Prince, Hibrid, la mouette domestique d'Hibari, piaillait en voyant son maitre enfiler une veste en tissus noir et un brassard rouge.

Aujourd'hui était le traditionnel jour de patrouille des gardes du prince. Chaque semaine, l'homme aux cheveux noirs déambulait dans les rues de sa capitale, fouillant dans tous les recoins pour y trouver d'éventuels fauteurs de troubles.

Hibari ajusta une ceinture à ses hanches quand trois petits coups se firent entendre à la lourde porte.

-Oui, répondit-il sans émotions.

-Prince Hibari, fit Kusakabe en ouvrant la porte, les chevaux sont près.

-Bien.

…

Dans la cour du palais, un fier étalon blanc platine à l'air arrogant se dressait au-dessus des soldats du prince. Quand celui-ci entra, tous baissèrent la tête en signe de respect.

Ne leur prètant aucune attention, Hibari traversa la foule et s'approcha de l'étalon.

En quelques mouvements souples et précis, il fut sur son dos. Kusakabe, derrière-lui, montait un mustang baie au regard intelligent.

Quand l'immense grille de fer forgé du château se fut ouverte, l'homme de main demanda :

-Par où commençons-nous ?

Le prince prit une seconde pour réfléchir.

-La section 1 ira dans les faubourgs, la section 2, dans le centre, la section 3, à la vieille ville…

Les soldats hochèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait.

-Allons-y, fit simplement le prince.

Et, dans un même mouvement, tous se mirent en marche vers leur destination.

-Et nous ? Prince Hibari ? fit Kusakabe, où allons-nous ?

Le prince leva la tête et vit Hibrid voler au-dessus d'eux tandis qu'un coup de vent aux enflures salées vint soulever ses fines mèches noires.

-La plage, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Et, sans se soucier de l'agitation des soldats dans son dos, ils s'en allèrent.

…

Tsuna sentait la chaleur du sable sous ses doigts et contre sa joue. Les rayons de l'immense boule de feux lui réchauffait doucement le dos tandis que les vagues s'écrasaient contre lui, l'enveloppant jusqu'aux hanches.

Il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait vraiment bien… puis soudain, il se rappela.

-I-pin ? S'exclama-t-il en voulant se redresser… un peu trop vite même.

Il retomba directement sur le sol, à plat vente, avec un petit gémissement en prime.

-Aïe…

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il essaya une nouvelle tentative et réussit à se mettre assis… c'était déjà ça. Soudain il poussa un cri de surprise de voyant le bas de son corps… dénudé d'écailles. Il aurait du y être préparer mais ça lui faisait quand même un choc.

A la place de sa belle queue orange, il y avait deux longues jambes fuselées qui se terminaient par deux petits pieds…

Il ne savait pas d'où les mots 'jambes' et 'pieds' lui venaient mais son cerveau semblait posséder toutes ces informations sans qu'il ne les ait jamais appris.

_« Encore un coup du sorcier »_ grommela mentalement le petit prince. Il observa encore un peu ses nouvelles jambes, essayant de les faire bouger, quand une petite tache blanche sur un rocher attira son attention.

Un morceau de tissus, apparemment.

Mais il ne voulait plus tenter l'expérience de se lever, le sable avait un gout vraiment horrible ! Alors, il glissa vers le rocher, toujours sur les fesses, et attrapa le morceau de tissus nacré. Un message y était joint.

_Bonjour Tsunayoshi-kun,_

_Ton réveil s'est-il bien passé ?_

_Malgré mes réticences à ce sujet, Ken et Chikusa m'ont prié de t'offrir des vêtements._

_Mais tu n'es surtout pas obligé de les mettre !_

_En espérant que ces 10 jours te soient agréables._

_Rokudo Mukuro._

Tsuna regarda encore quelques minutes le message, se demanda qui pouvait bien être Ken et Chikusa. Et puis, il y eut un flash et il se souvint des deux murènes.

_« Elles ont un bon fond, finalement »_ pensa le châtain en souriant doucement.

Puis, il attrapa le morceau de tissus et l'observa, tentant de comprendre comment l'enfiler.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'exercices infructueux, il était à présent certain que l'objet ne se mettait pas sur la tête, ni sur les bras, et encore moins autour du cou. Une dernière possibilité s'offrait à lui. Il poussa un cri de victoire en voyant ses jambes glisser sans problèmes dans le morceau de tissus.

C'était donc _ça _!

Il rigola doucement en se rappelant avoir pesté contre les humains et leurs vêtements inutiles, mais finalement, c'était très confortable.

Tsuna portait désormais un short blanc, un peu trop grand pour lui, qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Il avait gardé ses bracelets d'or (pour son plus grand plaisir). Au moins, il pourrait avoir un petit souvenir de la maison avec lui.

Mais il avait toujours un problème. Hé bien oui… il était toujours par terre.

Il soupira, réfléchi et, au prix d'un effort colossal, se redressa sur ses pieds. Il chancela, tenta de se tenir aux rochers et … retomba.

-Aïeuh ! se plaignit-il. Voilà que sa cheville lui faisait mal, elle aussi !

Il regarda sa cheville d'où un peu de sang s'écoulait de l'entaille qu'il s'était fait en tombant sur une pierre coupante. Comment faisaient les gens d'en haut pour se déplacer aussi facilement ?

Il soupira une fois de plus et réessaya… encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que…

-YAY !

Il reussit à se tenir debout 2 minutes entières… avant de retomber.

_« C'est pas vraiiiiiiiiis »_

Il avait sérieusement l'intention de rester assis, tant pis pour ce pari… heu… à la rigueur, il préférait recommencer !

Il grogna un peu quand…

-Tsuna !

Il aperçut I-pin, debout près du rocher.

_« Ah nan ! Elle a réussi, elle ? »_

La jeune princesse pouffa à la vue de son frère qui boudait, assis sur le sol. Elle portait une robe a bustier blanche toute simple qu'elle avait trouvé à ses côtés lors de son réveil.

-Comment tu as fait ? demanda le châtain, toujours grognon.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-S'il te plais…

…

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux ados étaient assis dans le sable chaud, regardant la boule de feux disparaitre derrière la mer, créant d'étranges reflets d'or à la surface.

Avec l'aide de sa sœur, Tsuna avait réussi à faire quelques pas. Mais il était toujours faible.

-On est à la surface, murmura la princesse dans le silence relaxant qui s'était installé.

-Ouais, souffla le châtain.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais.

-On réussira !

-ya intérêt.

Le silence repris ses droits sur les deux enfants royaux, seulement brisé par le bruit des vagues légères qui venaient leur chatouiller les pieds.

Soudain, étrange son les firent sursauter. Quelqu'un approchait.

Se redressant vivement, I-pin rougit en voyant des hommes approcher.

-Il est là ! fit-elle.

Tsuna sourit. Maintenant, ils leur fallait faire de leur mieux pour réussir ce pari et rendre sa sœur heureuse.

Mais pourquoi avait-il ce pincement au cœur ?

…

Voilà :D

Chapitre 6, finit

En espérant que ça vous aie plus..

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	7. Chateau en surface et rencontre

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène Révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir )

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Voilà le Septième chapitre :D.

Pas mal de choses dedans je dois dire mais bon... vous le verrez vous même :)

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous gérez tellement ****!**

**Attention**

-dialogue-

« _Pensée »_

_**-langue marine-**_

Bonne lecture !

…..

_Chapitre 7_

_Château en surface et rencontre sur la plage_

_« … blague »_

C'était précisément ce que pensait Tsuna en regardant la 'chose' devant lui. A ses yeux, ça avait tout d'un hippocampe… avec des poils et des pattes, des morceaux de cuirs sur le dos… et c'était juste _énorme_ !

Malgré sa taille, c'était une très belle créature avec de grands yeux intelligents, il l'avait trouvée absolument magnifique dans un premier temps… et elle semblait inoffensive… Mais de là à _monter dessus_ !

Pas question !

Il entendit sa sœur pouffer dans son dos et serra les dents. La jeune fille était déjà grimpée sur l'une des « choses » et semblait très à l'aise. Elle avait passé ses mains au dessus des épaules de l'humain en noir qui conduisait la « bête » et semblait bien s'amuser des réactions de son petit frère.

-Tsuna ! S'exclama-t-elle sans même essayé de cacher son amusement. Ne fait pas l'enfant…

-… nan

-…Tsunaaaa !

- nan-euh !

Le petit prince était parfaitement conscient qu'il se montrait puéril mais il était _hors de question_ qu'il monte à une hauteur pareille ! Pas après qu'il soit enfin arrivé à tenir sur ses jambes sans s'étaler comme une moule !

Il sentait le regard des autres bipèdes dans son dos et frissonna. Le but dans cette mission était de ne pas trop attiré l'attention, il le savait parfaitement. Mais ce … zut… c'était quoi le mot encore ?… ce… cet animal lui… faisait peur. Il soupira et regarda l'homme perché sur le dos de « le bête » qui lui tendait la main depuis quelques minutes déjà…

Bon…Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix…

Il grogna et tira la langue à sa sœur avant de se mettre en place près de son chauffeur.

Il inspira un grand coup, compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et attrapa la main tendue le plus vite possible. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait été soulevé du sol et avait atterrit lourdement sur quelque chose de rond et chaud… qu'il supposait être le derrière de l'hippocampe sur patte.

Mais loin d'être rassuré, le petit châtain agrippa la veste noire de l'humain devant lui et ferma les yeux très forts.

Kusakabe sourit en sentait les doigts du garçon se cramponner dans son manteau. Ce petit n'était jamais monté sur un cheval, c'était certain. Le pauvre gosse semblait terrifié.

Les autres servants retournaient à leurs montures prestement pour ne pas faire attendre le prince. Quel surprise ils avaient eut de trouver ce deux jeunes gens presque nus sur une plage normalement déserte !

Enfin, ils n'étaient pas vraiment nus. La fille portait quand même une robe. Mais le garçon était vraiment à la limite de l'indécence… Ou était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le bras droit du prince lui avait quand même fait enfiler une veste (beaucoup trop grande pour lui mais c'était déjà mieux que rien).

_-flash-back-on-_

Le prince et ses sbires chevauchaient sur la plage sans grandes convictions. Cette partie du royaume était souvent déserte à cause des rochers assez tranchants sur les côtes qui empêchaient la baignade. C'était plus une promenade qu'une patrouille.

Puis soudain, au détour d'une dune, ils les avaient vus.

Ils semblaient venir d'une autre planète avec leur peau de porcelaine immaculée et leurs yeux qui s'étonnaient de tout. Ils semblaient forts… et fragiles. C'était vraiment un curieux mélange. La jeune fille à la chevelure noire s'était approchée d'eux d'une démarche mal assurée, comme si elle ne s'était plus tenue sur des jambes depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle leur avait sourit et les avait salué…

Et Kusakabe avait sentit les hommes se raidir dans son dos.

La voix de la fillette était beaucoup trop claire, trop pure pour être humaine. Un soprano léger et enchanteur. Certainement la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendu.

L'homme de main avait même jeté un coup d'œil discret vers son prince pour étudier sa réaction. Il avait été légèrement déçu en voyant l'air totalement désintéressé d'Hibari-sama. Mais en même temps, le seigneur était connu pour son cœur de pierre. Une voix, aussi belle soit-elle ne pouvait pas l'émouvoir... n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille s'était présentée sous le nom d'I-pin. Elle avait survécu à un naufrage à quelques lieues d'ici. Elle et son frères avait échoués sur ce rivage sans savoir où ils se trouvaient. Kusakabe avait légèrement tiqué. Cette histoire manquait de détails et de preuves… mais en même temps, pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se tourna vers ledit frère.

Un jeune homme châtain se tenait sur ses pieds avec le sourire de celui qui venait de réaliser un exploit. Ses yeux pétillèrent et il les salua à son tour.

… bon… hé bien la plus belle voix du monde venait de se faire doubler… elle n'aura pas tenu longtemps à son titre.

Si la voix de I-pin était claire, celle du garçon était légèrement plus grave, plus chaude, plus accueillante, … magique. Le bras droit se sentit fondre, littéralement.

Il eut même un moment de surprise en voyant les yeux du prince s'agrandirent un bref instant. Mais cette expression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il avait du rêver.

Pendant qu'I-pin babillait des compliments et commentaires sur tout et n'importe quoi, le 'petit frère' s'était approché des chevaux très doucement et les avait observé avec l'air d'un enfant qui découvre le monde. Kusakabe avait sourit.

Ces personnes devaient venir d'un pays très lointain pour n'avoir jamais vu ce genre de monture. Il avait observé avec amusement les yeux couleur miel du garçon pétiller quand il avait frôlé le museau de sa jument. Soudain, quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

-Heu… Garçon ? Appela-t-il. Que t'es-tu fait à la cheville.

Le châtain avait froncé les sourcils en entendant le mot 'cheville' et l'avait regardé comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait absolument aucun sens puis il avait semblé percuter et regarda son pied avec un petit sourire.

-… je suis tombé sur un rocher.

- …ah

-…

-…

-… soigne-le.

Cette fois, c'était le prince qui avait parlé. Les autres conversations moururent automatiquement. Kusakabe fut un peu dérouté par cet ordre soudain et resta sur place sous le choc. Les yeux glacés et impassibles du souverain se fixèrent au sien.

-C'est un ordre.

Le bras droit sortit de sa transe aussitôt et descendit de son cheval à toute vitesse. Il prit un instant pour attraper une sacoche de premiers secours et entraina le garçon vers un coin isolé. Le petit châtain avait bien faillit tomber, pas encore totalement habitué à ses nouvelles jambes mais l'homme ne lui avait prêté aucune attention.

Ça faisait 6 ans qu'il avait été aux côtés du prince. 6 ans d'obéissance et jamais il ne l'avait vu éprouver de la compassion pour qui que ce soit, pas même ses propres sujets… En fait, ce qu'il venait de ce passé, même si ça n'avait pas été une grande démonstration d'affection, était absolument incompréhensible.

-… je pense que nous sommes assez loin, non ?

La voix magique du châtain l'avait ramené sur terre.

Tsuna avait commencé à avoir peur. L'humain lui avait pratiquement démis le bras pour l'entrainer quelque part pour le soigner puis s'était arrêter… et avait passé 5 bonnes minutes, debout sur une plage en fronçant les sourcils et en marmonnant des choses incohérentes.

Culture bipède où pas, pour lui, c'était flippant !

-Heu… Kusakabe secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Je suis désolé… asseyez-vous là. Votre blessure n'est pas profonde mais j'aimerais y mettre un bandage quand même.

Tsuna hocha la tête et s'assit sur un rocher un peu plus plat que les autres.

Il y eut un petit silence seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues et le cri des mouettes. Le petit prince tourna encore son regard vers le ciel qui commençait légèrement à rosir quand l'homme interrompit ses pensées.

- comment vous appelez-vous, jeune homme ? Votre sœur n'a pas eut l'occasion de nous en informer.

-… Tsunayoshi, sourit le châtain, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tsuna.

-Je suis Kusakabe, répondit l'homme en se levant. Voilà, c'est fait. Dans un ou deux jours, vous n'aurez plus besoin de pansement. De toute façon, vu comment les choses vont, nous allons rester ensemble un bout de temps. Je pourrais donc vous soignez au cas où ça empirerait.

Tsuna ne compris pas.

_-flash-back-off__-_

Et nous retrouvons nos héros, juchés sur des animaux terrestres, en route vers une destination inconnue. Et le petit prince n'aimait pas ça… pas ça _du tout _! Il avait beau trouver les créatures fascinantes, il appréciait beaucoup moins leur hauteur et les mouvements. Il enfonça sa tête encore plus dans le dos du conducteur.

Soudain il entendit des sons étranges. Des rumeurs, des cris, des rires… une ville ?

Il resserra la veste trop grande sur ses épaules de sa main libre tandis que l'autre tenait toujours celle de Kusakabe et osa entrouvrir un œil curieux.

-… whoa… murmura-t-il en souriant.

…

Dans les profondeurs sous-marines, Mukuro soupira pour la 10ème fois en moins de trente minutes.

-Vous êtes fatigué Mukuro-sama ? Siffla Chikusa en glissant à ses côtés.

-Bien sur que non, mais j'aurais du leur imposer 3 jours au lieu de 10 ! Je m'ennuie déjà ! Depuis combiens de temps sont-ils partis ?

-… ça va faire 4 heures -pyon, fit Ken qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'un rocher.

-C'est déjà beaucoup trop ! Gémit le sorcier en boudant comme un enfant.

Soudain, un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-… J'ai attendu 15 ans pour une occasion pareille, si j'en avais le pouvoir, je ferais passer le temps plus vite rien que pour voir leur expressions déçues et brisées par la défaite.

-Et on fait quoi si ils gagnent-pyon ?

Le ricanement du sorcier se répercuta sur les murs de la grotte.

-...ça n'arrivera pas.

...

Plus loin, dans la salle de séjour du palais Vongola, Lal frappa pour la 100ème fois sur un mannequin de combat bien amoché avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol avec un petit soupir. Les muscles de ses bras étaient douloureux et ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Elle songeait déjà à un massage à l'huile d'anémone pour plus tard.

Dans son dos, elle entendit Chrome tourner une page de son livre, Kyoko ajouter une perle au collier qu'elle confectionnait et Bianchi reposer son miroir pour aller prendre sa brosse.

Soudain, Chrome referma son livre et soupira.

-C'est ennuyeux quand Tsuna-nii n'est pas là.

Kyoko hocha la tête et Bianchi continua de se brosser sans prêter attention à la conversation.

Malgré elle, Lal devait admettre qu'elle était d'accord avec ses sœurs. Le palais semblait un peu vide sans I-pin et Tsuna pour jouer au water-polo dans les couloirs. Soudain, elle se releva d'un bond et recommença à taper sur le pauvre mannequin qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne.

_« Ils reviendront quand ils auront réparez leurs bêtises »_ pensa-t-elle avec hargne. Mais quand même… Seuls ? Sans protections ? Près des dunes de sable ? Bien sur, l'endroit n'était dangereux que la nuit tombé à cause des requins de passage qui semblaient affectionner cet endroit mais…

Dans un coup de poing particulièrement bien placé, la tête du pantin se décrocha et alla rouler dans un coin de la pièce.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'ils ne commencent pas à jouer aux aventuriers et aillent se perdre dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas…

...

Définitivement, Tsuna adorait ce monde !

Il avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas courir partout en voyant les larges couloirs aux sols de marbre et aux plafonds sans fin. Parfait pour un water-polo.

A vrais dire, seul trois petites choses l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

1 : Il ne savait pas encore très bien marcher. Accélérer le pas comme il avait vu des gens la faire en ville signifierait certainement une rencontre plutôt douloureuse avec le sol.

2 : Le château était immense et, se connaissant, il allait encore se perdre.

3 : La main d'I-pin était fermement enroulée autour de son poignet.

Autant le château marin le déprimait, autant celui-ci lui semblait merveilleux avec toutes ces fenêtres partout !

Il observa les minces cordes d'or pur qui s'enroulaient autour des colonnes sur les bords des couloirs et les peintures accrochés aux murs. Il était tellement absorbé par ses contemplations qu'il n'entendit pas le début de l'explication de Kusakabe.

-…ainsi vous serez propres. En attendant une famille qui acceptera de vous héberger, le prince à accepté de vous laisser rester ici. Je vous conduirais ensuite à votre chambre respective. L'entrevue avec Hibari-sama se fera demain matin du à l'heure tardive et au travail que notre prince à encore à faire.

I-pin hocha joyeusement la tête. Le petit châtain n'avait pas entendus ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire mais il en avait une petite idée.

Bien sur, quand on vit dans l'eau, le terme d'hygiène n'est pas vraiment pris en compte. On se lave plus par principe que par nécessité. Mais après être resté tout ce temps sur une plage, Tsuna sentait sa peau lui gratter désagréablement et avait un horrible gout de sel dans la bouche. Le sable s'était infiltré partout et, pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit prince se sentit sale.

… et franchement, ce n'était pas du tout agréable !

Soudain, les yeux couleur miel du petit prince se tournèrent vers Kusakabe. Depuis quand le Prince Hibari était-il partit ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment se pencher sur le sujet car il sentit sa sœur l'entrainer vers un long couloir avec plus de porte qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. dans toute sa vie.

-Le palais comporte 6 salles de bains. Une privée pour Hibari-sama, Une pour les figures de noblesse de passage dans notre pays, une pour les invités de classe moyenne et trois pour le personnel et les gardes. Vous utiliserez celle de classe moyenne.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et désigna une lourde porte à double battant.

-derrière cette porte, il y à une antichambre avec une salle pour les dames et une pour les hommes et c'est ici que je vous laisse. Un serviteur viendra vous apporter de nouveaux vêtements quand vous aurez fini.

Les ados hochèrent la tête et Tsuna rendit la veste qu'il portait toujours à Kusakabe en le remerciant. Puis ils ouvrirent les portes à double battants et firent un signe d'adieu au bras droit avant de les refermer.

L'antichambre était banale, ce n'était qu'une toute petite pièce vide et blanche avec deux portes dans le fond. Mais Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de pousser son observation à plus loin car il se fit littéralement _agresser_ par une I-pin surexcitée qui lui agrippait les deux bras.

-Tsunaaaaa ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est trop BEAU !

-… heu…si

-Et se yeux ! Tu as vu ses yeux ?

-I-pin, arrête de crier s'il te plaît…

-Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement, _tellement_ contente d'être ici ! mercimercimerci ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Le petit prince était heureux pour sa sœur mais elle commençait à être un peu trop bruyante.

-… I-pin

- mais 10 jours, c'est court ! Tu penses que le sorc

- _**I-pin !**_ Siffla Tsuna en langue marine**. **_**Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passera si quelqu'un nous entends parler du pari ici ?**_

I-pin mit une main sur sa bouche et rougit.

-_**désolé Tsu**_, murmura-t-elle,_**mais je suis tellement excitée d'être avec lui !**_

Tsuna sourit

-Bon, on va se laver ?

-Eurk, c'est immonde d'être sale !

Le petit châtain se sentit fondre dans l'eau divinement chaude et reposa la tête sur le rebord en acajou de l'_immense_ baignoire. Tous ses muscles semblaient se détendre.

Le style japonais de la salle de bain pour homme contrastait violement avec l'extérieur médiéval du château mais il aimait bien. Il trouvait ça reposant.

Il ferma les yeux et, inconsciemment, commença à fredonner une berceuse en langue marine que sa mère lui chantait parfois. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'être dans une eau non salée pouvait être aussi bien.

Et pendant qu'il laissait son murmure devenir chant, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir…

Hibari signa un nouveau rappel concernant les récoltes de ce mois. Il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il avait commencé à lire le suivant quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur son bras droit.

Bras droit qui flancha légèrement sous le regard froid du prince.

Ah… il avait oublié de toquer.

Il déglutit et s'inclina.

-voici un nouveau rapport de la part des gardes de la 16ème zone.

Hibari ne répondit rien et se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Hi-Hibari-sama ? Où allez-vous.

-Faire ma ronde, répondit le prince en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Tsuna sursauta violemment en entendant un « CLANG » sonore résonner derrière lui et (réflexe idiot) plongea la tête sous l'eau pour se cacher.

Sauf que, petit problème, ses poumons n'étant plus adaptés, il en ressortit aussitôt en toussant.

Devant une petite porte adjacente à la salle de bain, deux garçons le regardaient, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur.

Au sol, une bassine remplie de savon avait été renversée et, pour la première fois de sa vie (décidément c'état la journée) le petit prince se sentit pudique.

Remarquez, quand on vit au milieu de gens à moitié nu, on est plus ou moins immunisé contre ce genre de situations mais là…

Le châtain rougit violement et s'enfonça le plus qu'il pouvait dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qui dépasse soit sa tête.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougés. Soudain, le plus grand des deux s'avança avec le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-Yo ! Ça va ?

Tsuna se relaxa un peux, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand l'autre garçon se mit à hurler.

-On à trouver une sirène à l'EXTREEEEEEME !

Là, le petit prince était totalement perdu. Puis le premier se mit à rire en se grattant la tête.

-Haha ! Hé bien, on peut dire que c'était assez inattendu. Je m'appelle Yamamoto, je suis le fils d'un restaurateur en ville.

Le châtain sourit.

-Moi, c'est Tsuna… heu… enchanté ?

Yamamoto frissonna puis son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Haha, enchanté… On t'a déjà dit que tu avais une très belle voix ?

-Moui, une ou deux fois, grommela le petit prince qui commençait à s'inquiété pour l'autre garçon qui continuait toujours de courir partout.

Yamamoto rigola en suivant le regard du châtain.

-Lui, c'est Ryohei, le fils du tailleur. Il avait reçu une commande pour le château pour toi alors je l'ai accompagné … mais tu n'as pas fini apparemment, haha.

Tsuna rigola plus par politesse que par envie.

-… en parlant de ça, j'aimerais sortir…

- Ah bon ? fit Yamamoto

- …

- …

- … tout seul !

Le garçon sembla percuté et se gratta l'arrière du crane en rigolant puis se retourna, attrapa Ryohei par le col et l'entraina vers la sortie.

Une fois seul, Tsuna soupira.

Il avait envie de trainer encore un peu dans son bain mais bon…

Avec un effort surhumain, il sortit de l'eau en frissonnant et s'enroula dans l'une des serviettes pelucheuses empilées sur une étagère en acajou. Son regard se porta sur un paquet que le garçon nommé 'Ryohei' avait fait tomber quand il avait commencé à hurler…

Avec tout son bon sens, il en conclut que c'était ses nouveaux vêtements. Mais avant d'aller vérifier son intuition, il se tourna et alla ramasser son petit short blanc qui avait été délaissé dans un coin de la pièce.

Avant que les humains n'avaient pus les voir, I-pin et lui avaient eut le bon réflexe de lui retirer les chainettes d'or qui le désignait comme héritier et les avaient mis à la va-vite dans l'une de ce que les bipèdes appelaient 'poche'. Ils avaient bien faillit se faire prendre mais finalement, les humains n'avaient rien vu…

Il devait quand même admettre que c'était assez étrange de ne plus les porter mais il trouverait bien un moyen de les cacher quelque part.

Après les avoir récupérer, le petit prince alla ouvrir le paquet de vêtements et en attrapa la première chose qui sortait.

Ah

…

…

… c'est quoi ça ?

Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes, le petit châtain avait compris comment faire. Il savait déjà par expérience que le tissus la s'enfilait aux jambes (merci Mukuro) et avait vu les autres humain porter des choses semblables donc il ne lui avait suffi que d'imiter.

A présent, il portait un long pantalon brun foncé, une chemise blanche immaculée un peu longue et un gilet sans manche brun clair. Avec ses bottes brunes elles aussi, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait au bandit devenu prince que Kyoko adorait. C'était le même style mais pas les mêmes couleurs, c'est tout. La princesse avait trouvé un vieux livre à moitié détruit dans une épave mais avait quand même réussi à le lire… c'était quoi encore le nom de l'histoire ?

… _« Raiponce »_ ?

Il s'y était quand même pris à plusieurs reprises pour comprendre comment on fermait la chemise et ou on mettait la ceinture mais dans l'ensemble, c'était pas mal.

Il tira une dernière fois sur la manche de la chemine, fini de placer les chaines d'or dans sa nouvelle poche quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Yamamoto apparu.

- Hey ! T'es près ?

-…heu

_« Mémo personnel pour plus tard, quand quelqu'un vous demande pour vous coiffer, REFUSER ! »_

Yamamoto et Ryohei (qui avait paru très déçu en voyant ses jambes) l'avaient entrainé dans une salle immense, une cuisine sans doute, remplie de femmes qui étendaient du linge dans un coin, tissaient dans un autre, faisaient la cuisine et d'autres choses que le petit prince ne compris pas.

La gouvernante en chef, une femme de forte corpulence au visage poupin, l'avait pratiquement _écrasé_ contre sa poitrine en gazouillant qu'il était adorable avant de l'entrainer vers un tabouret de bois et de brandir un peigne aux allures menaçantes.

Et donc, nous avons notre petit prince à la limite du désespoir, assis sur un tabouret, entouré de femmes qui piaillait avec excitation sur la texture de ses cheveux tout en le coiffant. Yamamoto et Ryohei était en face de lui, souriant avec compassion sans pour autant réussir à masquer un brin d'amusement quand un nœud particulièrement tenace le faisait grimacer.

-Vous m'expliquez pourquoi je dois me laisser faire ? Gémit Tsuna quand un morceau de coquillage fut retirer de ses mèches … ainsi que plusieurs de ses mèches par la même occasion.

-Procédure habituelle… je crois, sourit Yamamoto. Normalement c'est le bras droit du prince qui aurait du t'amener ici pour que tu manges quelque chose mais il était très occupé quand on l'a vu. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu te donner tes vêtements en personne.

-… ah bon… mais pourquoi les cheveux ?

-ça aurait pu être pire, intervint Ryohei, si vous aviez été une fille, vous auriez eut au moins 4 personnes pour vous habiller.

Tsuna frissonna.

-Je suis sure qu'aucune de mes filles ne se serait plainte, rigola la matrone en chef qui répondait au nom de Baba. Un jeune homme aussi mignon, j'aurais certainement eut à les retenir.

Elle arracha un dernier nœud de la chevelure du petit prince et passa ses doigts dedans, appréciant leur douceur.

-Voilà, c'est fini, jeune homme. Voudriez-vous manger quelque chose maintenant ?

-… et ma sœur ?

-Elle est déjà passée par chez nous, mon petit. Elle avait fini sa toilette avant toi.

-On l'a déjà amené dans sa chambre, intervint une jeune fille qui finissait d'étendre un drap sur une corde. C'est vrai que vous avez survécu à un naufrage ?

-_Jasmine !_ S'offusqua Baba en posant violement un couvert sur une table de bois brut ! Ce petit vient de vivre une quasi noyade ! Il te racontera quand il le voudra !

La dénommée Jasmine rougit violement et bafouilla une excuse en s'éclipsant.

Tsuna sourit et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la table. Lorsqu'il se dut assis, Baba lança un regard suspect au deux garçons, toujours près du tabouret.

-Et… pourquoi vous êtes encore là vous ?

-Nous faisons une livraison, c'est tout, rigola Yamamoto

-Hé bien maintenant que c'est fait, sortez de ma cuisine, ouste !

Les deux garçons sortirent en vitesse avant de se recevoir une casserole sur la tête. Yamamoto fit un signe d'adieu à Tsuna en souriant une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

Baba soupira.

-C'est deux là, je vous jure, Grommela-t-elle en se tournant ver la cuisinière, un jour ils vont se faire attraper par le prince et quand ça arrivera…

Puis elle enfila un large tablier et s'approcha de Tsuna en souriant.

-Alors mon poussin, que veux-tu manger ? Nous avons de la soupe, des galettes de blé, du ragout de mouton, du poisson grillé…

Le petit prince se sentit pâlir et rigola nerveusement.

-je préfèrerai éviter le poisson si c'est possible.

Baba haussa un sourcil.

-Il y en a beaucoup sur les villes côtières, jeune homme. Tu ne mangeais pas de poissons dans ton pays ?

-Non, répondit Tsuna, pas plus que du… mouton.

-Un végétarien ! s'exclama la matrone ravie, c'est si pittoresque ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, je vais te préparer quelque chose spécialement pour toi…

Le petit prince ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

… c'est quoi un végétarien ?

Quand Kusakabe entra dans la cuisine, dans les environs de 21 heures, il se sentit sourire devant la scène.

Le petit nouveau était entouré de servantes aux visages radieux, assise à la table de bois. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser. De la ou il était, il entendait des rires et des bout de phrases qu'il ne comprenait pas. Soudain, le visage du châtain se figea en une expression boudeuse, les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Bonsoir Kusakabe-san.

Le bras droit sursauta et se retourna.

-Bonsoir Baba, … que ce passe-t-il ?

La matrone sourit.

-Vous étiez en retard alors les filles ont voulu apprendre au petit à jouer aux osselets.

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans une nouvelle salve de rires.

-… vous avez du nouveau sur son pays d'origine ?

-Non Baba, pas encore. Mais nous cherchons toujours.

-…

-…

-…

-je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux, sourit la matrone. Un petit ange comme lui ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche.

-c'est aussi mon avis, soupira Kusakabe, mais cette histoire de naufrage ne tien pas la route. J'ai parlé aux gardes-côtiers et j'ai vérifié les documents d'entrée au port durant les 7 derniers jours, aucun navire étranger ne s'est approché de nos terres, ni de ce secteur à moins de quelques miles au moins !

-Mh, fit Baba, songeuse. Et sa sœur ?

-dans sa chambre, elle voulait le voir mais elle était trop fatiguée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle dormait à poings fermés.

Des exclamations joyeuses s'élevaient encore de la table quand soudain, une des fille leva la tête et sourit.

-Kusakabe-san ! Bonsoir !

-Bonsoirs Mesdemoiselles, fit le bras droit en s'avançant dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à votre amusement mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas trop épuiser notre invité pour le moment.

Une série protestation s'éleva dans la salle.

-Encore une minute !

-S'il vous plaît !

-Allééé ! Kusakabe-saaaaan !

Tsuna sourit et se leva.

-On continuera demain, fit-il. Et cette fois, je ne perdrais pas !

-haha ! Dans tes rêves Tsu-chan !

Kusakabe ne put retenir un petit sourire narquois.

- Tsunayoshi ne sait pas jouer aux osselets ?

-Ni aux cartes, renchérit une petite rousse avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais ! Il est très fort aux charades ! Intervint Jasmine à qui le petit prince lança un regard plein de gratitude.

Tsuna se leva de son siège en leur tirant la langue avant de s'approcher du bras droit.

-On y va ?

L'homme ouvrit la porte et le laissa sortir.

Il faisait nuit depuis maintenant 2 bonnes heures.

Dans l'immense chambre d'invité qu'on lui avait donné, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à dormir. Couché sur le dos, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, il pensait.

Il aimait déjà beaucoup ce château. Durant l'heure passée avec les cuisinières, il avait même réussi à oublier dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Mais maintenant, plongé dans ses réflexions, il avait de sérieux doutes.

Demain, ils rencontreraient le Prince officiellement. Et, même si le petit châtain ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé, il lui semblait avoir un cœur tellement _dur_ ! Le paris lui semblait irréalisable ! Il avait beau essayé de rester positif, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que, s'ils échouaient, ce serait _lui_ qui allait passer à la casserole ! Il frissonna en repensant aux yeux multicolores du sorcier.

C'était dingue quand même ! Il attirait les ennuis comme le sang attire les requins ! … comme la fois ou il avait voulu jouer avec Squalo, le requin de son frère… autant dire que ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé…

Il attrapa un coussin et étouffa un cri de frustration dedans. Quelque chose allait se passer, il le sentait.

Soudain, il relâcha le coussin en soupirant.

Ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était ici et il commençait déjà à devenir paranoïaque.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer, de toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Une balade nocturne s'imposait.

Le petit prince devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il venait de trouver l'endroit le plus incroyable au _monde_ !

Il était simplement passé dans un couloir désert quand une porte s'était entrouverte par un coup de vent. C'était une petite pièce toute simple avec quelques meubles, une cheminée et deux fauteuils en velours. Ça devait être un petit salon.

Mais surtout, cette petite pièce sombre donnait sur un balcon circulaire immense avec une vue époustouflante ! À l'extrême droite, il voyait la ville illuminée et les plains alentours. Si il regardait à gauche, il voyait la mer, les vagues, la plage, illuminées par le ciel de nuit. Et s'il levait les yeux, il voyait les étoiles, encore plus belles qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Il s'approcha de la bordure de pierre et s'y accouda, respirant à grand coup l'air salé.

Ce balcon était tellement grand… c'était certainement une terrasse. Les yeux couleur miel du prince vagabondèrent sur la mer calme, essayant d'imaginer la réaction de ses sœurs quand elles découvriraient sa disparition. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient rentré avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de venir lui rendre visite…

Le son des vagues était envoutant, tellement doux. Inconsciemment, il entrouvrit la bouche pour commencer une chanson quand…

-Herbivore…

Il la referma d'un coup.

-P-Prince Hibari, fit-il en s'inclinant. Que faites-vous là ?

-Il est interdis de se balader dans le château en pleine nuit, fit Hibari sans répondre.

_«hiiip »_

-Je-je ne savais pas, j'en suis désolé. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir c'est tout !

- …nh

Hibari toisa la petite créature devant lui sans expression. Il n'avait pas envie de mordre cet herbivore à mort, pas maintenant, il était fatigué.

Etouffant un bâillement derrière sa main, il allait s'en aller quand la petite voix de l'herbivore retentis encore.

-Vous ne restez pas ?

Le prince haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres et de s'approcher du châtain. Il s'accouda à la barrière et le silence tomba, seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues sur la digue.

Soudain, le plus âgé rompit le calme qui s'était installé.

-D'où venez vous, herbivores ?

Tsuna, surpris par la question bredouilla une réponse.

-J-je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas.

-Mensonge

Le petit châtain flancha légèrement. Si le ton du prince était calme, il était aussi dur et tranchant que l'acier.

-D'où venez vous, répéta-t-il.

En temps normal, Tsuna aurait cherché un autre mensonge plus ou moins plausible mais il avait l'intuition que si il mentait encore, ça irait mal pour lui.

-Je… ne peux pas le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

Le châtain sourit.

-Vous ne me croiriez pas.

Hibari ne répondit rien et le silence s'installa une fois de plus.

-… Prince ? Que faisiez-vous dans le château en pleine nuit ?

-… patrouille nocturne.

Une petite goute de sueur se forma à l'arrière du crane du châtain. La vie au château était… particulière.

Une vague plus forte que les autres s'écrasa sur la côte et Tsuna sourit.

-Vous devez être un bon Prince.

-Mh ?

-… Pour que les gens dans cette ville soient aussi heureux… J'ai rencontré les servantes aussi. Ils ont l'air de vivre paisiblement et de beaucoup vous apprécier.

-… Il est du devoir d'un Prince de veiller sur les herbivores trop faibles pour se protéger eux même et d'éliminer ceux qui sèment le trouble… littéralement.

Tsuna frissonna au dernier mot, Hibari semblait apprécier 'éliminer les herbivores … littéralement'

Mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien la compagnie de cet homme. C'était un peu comme si il était entré dans une bulle de silence et de calme. C'était reposant. Il sourit et apprécia une fois de plus les sons de la mer qui lui parvenait en soupirant.

Soudain, une petite chose attira sin attention. Sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noir, une petite boule de plumes blanche et grise venait de se poser avec un petit 'tchip'.

… une mouette ?

Les yeux du châtain s'illuminèrent d'un coup.

-Prince Hibari ! C'est votre mouette ?

-… Hibird.

Tsuna du se retenir d'éclater de rire. Ce nom était adorable !

Le statu de sirène lui donnait une affinité particulière avec les animaux marins (exceptés les très dangereux) et, bien que l'oiseau était tout sauf aquatique, le petit prince se sentit tout de suite attiré par la petite boule de plume.

Boule de plume qui le lui rendait bien si on en jugeait la façon dont elle avait sauté sur son épaule pour se blottir contre sa joue.

-Il est trop mignooooon ! Gazouilla Tsuna à la manière dont ses sœur le faisait quand elles voyaient un enfant.

Hibird émit un petit 'tchip' et se laissa caresser en gonflant son plumage.

Hibari, lui, fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de son oiseau réputé pour être antisocial et boudeur face aux nouveaux venus.

Mais en même temps, cet herbivore était… spécial. Derrière ses airs faibles et tremblants, le prince avait vu une sorte de flamme puissante, une sorte de force lumineuse. Cet herbivore était intéressant et, malheureusement pour lui, il aimait les choses intéressantes.

Soudain, le châtain se tourna vers la plage et plissa les yeux, ignorant la mouette qui gonflait ses plumes en boudant d'être ignoré. Les yeux caramel s'écarquillèrent. Sur la côte, il y avait une petite silhouette. Une petite silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

-NUTS !

Et, sans réfléchir, il tourna les talons et fonça vers la sortie.

Hbari haussa un sourcil.

Les pieds nus du châtain s'enfoncèrent dans le sable avec un bruit mat. Zut ! Courir sur la plage était vraiment plus dur que dans les couloirs du château. Tsuna était encore un peu faible au niveau des jambes mais il s'en moquait, il devait trouver son compagnon.

-NUTS ? Appela-t-il, NUUUTS ?

Soudain, un petit éclat de fourrure blanche attira son regard et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

-NUTS ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant le petit animal contre lui avec soulagement. Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ! Tu devais rester sous l'eau !

Le bébé phoque lui lança un regard irrité.

-… ne me dit pas que tu es fâché que je t'ai laissé là-bas ? … rhoo écoute, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça !

Nuts continua de bouder.

-… désolé ? ajouta le petit prince

Si le petit animal pouvait parler, il aurait poussé un soupire de soulagement. Il ne pouvait décidément pas en vouloir à son maitre. Tant qu'il était sain et sauf…

Il frotta sa tête contre la joue du petit prince qui sourit.

Mais soudain, il frissonna violemment. L'air marin était devenu froid, très froid. Et le ciel était sombre, très sombre.

A quelques mètres de lui, une deuxième silhouette était apparue.

-… qu…Quoi ?

-Kufufu. Bonsoir Tsunayoshi-kun

-M…MUKURO ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-moi ? Quelle question, je me promène…

-En surface ?

-Y a-t-il une loi qui l'interdit ?

Les yeux du petit prince se plissèrent à la manière des chats.

- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

-Oh ! Tsunayoshi-kun ! Tes paroles me blessent ! Moi qui voulais tellement te voir ! Fit le sorcier avec une innocence absolument fausse.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils quand Mukuro fit quelques pas en se direction.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi. Siffla-t-il

Le sorcier ignora l'avertissement en se pencha à son oreille.

-Puisque nous sommes réunis, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ronronna-t-il en caressant la courbe du visage du châtain du bout du doigt pour remonter jusque dans les mèches caramel.

Malgré lui, Tsuna se sentit rougir et s'apprêta à repousser Mukuro avec toute sa force en le traitant de tout les noms quand…

-Herbivore ?

Le prince se tenait derrière eux, les yeux plissé et un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-P-Prince Hibari, s'exclama Tsuna en essayant de s'écarter du sorcier le plus vite possible.

-… La plage es interdite au publique après le couché du soleil. Constata Hibri d'une voix dénudée d'expression.

Le petit châtain flancha et il entendit Mukuro ricaner dans son dos.

-… Herbivore, les yeux d'Hibari se tournèrent vers le bébé phoque (toujours dans les bras du châtain), puis remontèrent vers le rouge toujours présent sur les joues de Tsuna pour s'arrêter sur le sorcier qui abordait un sourire machiavélique.

-…qui est-ce ?

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche précipitamment tout en pensant à un bon mensonge à raconter quand soudain il sentit deux bras l'encercler et un visage pressé contre ses cheveux.

Mukuro sourit entre les mèches et ses yeux brillèrent.

-Je suis son fiancé.

-Oui c'est ça ! … heu… QUOI ?

Fin de chapitre 5

Whoa… je dois avouer qu'il est assez grand comparé aux autres mais bon… on va dire que c'est une petite compensation pour l'attente ok ? ^^''

Pour le costume de Tsuna, vous pouvez toujours aller voir celui de 'Flyn Rider' dans le Disney 'Raiponce'… C'est à peu près le même

Bien à vous.

Manatilol


	8. Namimori

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La petite sirène Révisée

**Genre **: Parodie/Romance

**Couple **: 1827 6927 182769 … à voir

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn » ne m'appartient pas

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (...) Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… bah c'est pas pour vous ^^ so back off bitches (sisi je vous rembale en anglais parce que je peux :3 )

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi ;):**

*petit sourire hésitant* H-Hey… je suis de retour ? On ne lance pas d'objet sur l'auteur please ! Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence, voila un long, long, long chapitre j'espère qu'il ne va pas être trop long non plus :/ ah bref.

Comme je le dit souvent, je n'abandonne jamais mes fictions, ce sont mes bébés et jamais elles ne seront oubliée par moi :3 donc j'ai beau ne pas revenir sur le site durant pas mal de temps, mes cahiers se remplissent et se remplissent de nouveaux chapitres a poster…

**Warning :** violence dans ce chapitre (boh… comme on connaît hibari….) et aussi, j'ai beau lire et relire, n'hésitez pas à me dire en cas de fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe okay ?

Bonne lecture à vous

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ****Ils réchauffent mon petit cœur !**

**Attention**** : apparition de personnages avec un langage pas forcément polis**

« dialogue »

« _Pensée »_

_**-langue marine-**_

…..

_Chapitre 8_

_Namimori_

La lune scintillait joyeusement sur la plage de Namimori, tentant vainement d'alléger le silence pesant qui venait de s'abattre.

Mukuro, les bras toujours enroulés atour du petit châtain, regardait Hibari avec un sourire très satisfait. Son œil rouge pétilla de malice alors que ses lèvres vinrent caresser doucement la joue du petit prince.

« M-Mukuro ! » Tsuna rougis violement et se débâtit pour briser l'étreinte du sorcier « Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?! C'est totalement stupi… »

« Je donne 10 secondes » la voix froide du Prince résonna dans l'air nocturne « à cet herbivore pour quitter mon royaume. S'il est encore là dépassé ce délais » un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres « je le mords a mort »

Tsuna pâlit dangereusement et se tortilla de plus belle pour s'éloigner du sorcier qui le maintenait toujours fermement contre lui.

« Oya ? » Mukuro semblait très amusé par la déclaration « me mordre ? »

Le sourire de l'illusionniste s'élargis et ses lèvres remontèrent chatouiller les tempes du châtain avant de mordiller la peau rougie des pommettes.

« EEP ! » Tsuna repoussa violement le sorcier avant de s'extirper de ses bras et de courir vers un endroit plus sécurisé, à bonne distance de ce pervers ! Nuts vint se placer courageusement devant lui dans une position qu'il voulait menaçante et montra les dents au sorcier qui sourit, amusé.

Mukuro ricana et envoya un baiser en direction du châtain.

« Nous nous reverrons, **mon amour**, ne pleure pas mon absence »

Un craquement sinistre sur leur droite les informa qu'Hibari avait sortit ses tonfas et venait d'en abattre un sur un gros rocher qui s'était fendu sur toute la longueur.

« Temps écoulé »

Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux que le Prince s'était jeté sur le sorcier dans un combat violent et presque bestial. Mukuro avait fait apparaître un long trident noir aux pointes luisantes et acérées et parait les attaques avec une facilité carrément insultante. Les coups étaient brutaux et de larges gerbes d'étincelles jaillissaient lors de l'impact de leurs armes. Hibari sauta et tenta une attaque sur la gauche qui fut aussi parée mais le sorcier semblait oublier que le prince avait deux tonfas et reçus le suivant en plein dans le flanc gauche.

Tsuna regardait le combat, horrifié. Mukuro avait reçus un coup qui semblait très douloureux dans le ventre et Hibari avait de larges entailles sur les avants bras qui saignaient abondamment et pourtant ils continuaient de se battre ! Ils étaient totalement fous !

Le petit prince attrapa Nuts et le serra contre lui avant de faire un pas hésitant en avant, la main tendue vers le combat qui ne cessait pas mais fut très vite désenchanté lorsqu'un rocher à coté de lui _implosa_ sous la force d'un coup perdu. Tremblant comme une feuille, il décida de faire ce que toute personne avec un peu de bon sens ferait… il prit ses jambes à son coup.

« Mh ? Il semblerais que mon cher fiancé ai décidé de partir » chantonna Mukuro, les yeux fixés sur la petite silhouette qui s'éloignaient à toute vitesse sur la plage.

Sa distraction faillit l'empêcher d'esquiver le coup porté à son visage et il ricana en reportant son attention sur le Prince.

« Jaloux de ne pas être mon centre d'attention petit souverain ? »

Un air de dégout passa un instant sur le visage normalement impassible d'Hibari avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau avec plus de force et le sorcier ricana encore.

« Pas d'inquiétude, tu ne m'intéresse pas non plus. » les yeux à double couleur voyagèrent une nouvelles fois vers l'endroit ou son cher Tsunayoshi était partit avant de sauter pour contrer une nouvelle attaque.

« Trêve de bavardages » gronda le Prince en levant ses armes

Pour toute réponse, Mukuro pointa son trident vers son adversaire et sourit.

…

Ce n'est qu'une fois la lourde porte de bois refermée derrière lui que Tsuna s'accorda une pause. Le palais était totalement silencieux la nuit. Les longs murs des corridors étaient plongés dans une obscurité si profonde qu'elle en était presque palpable. Les motifs sur les piliers de marbres se tordaient étrangement sous l'absence de lumière et soudainement, le petit châtain se sentit beaucoup moins en sécurité.

Il fit un pas hésitant dans le hall d'entrée, sa respiration semblant résonner trop fort dans le silence alentour. Ses jambes brulaient désagréablement aussi. Cette sensation lui fit oublier un moment sa petite angoisse entre les murs sombre du palais. Il venait d'apprendre à marcher qu'on lui demandait de courir ! Ses muscles tiraient, chauffaient et piquaient désagréablement comme si on les avait plongé dans un banc d'oursins. Il se pencha légèrement et, de sa main qui ne retenait pas son compagnon phoque, frotta énergiquement sa peau pour tenter de faire disparaître la sensation quand une petite voix résonna derrière lui.

« Tsu-tsu »

Le petit prince sursauta et son regard tomba sur la petite lueur d'une chandelle tenue par Charlotte, une des servantes.

Le fait même que l'être humain ait été capable d'emprisonner la matière brulante et si terrible qu'il avait vu au naufrage dans une simple petite chose capable de percer la noirceur impressionnait beaucoup la petite sirène mais il ne dit rien.

Charlotte rigola en voyant les rands yeux affolés du nouveau venu au château.

« Calme-toi voyons, ce n'est que moi »

Tsuna sourit légèrement, les ombres étranges qu'il avait cru voir sur les murs semblaient se disperser grâce à la petite lumière de la bougie et lui permis de se détendre doucement.

Charlotte portait une longue chemise de nuit blanche, ses pieds étaient nus et elle tenait un verre d'eau dans son autre main. Elle avait du aller le chercher en cuisine. Souriant, elle s'approcha de lui, la lueur de la bougie éclairant doucement ses boucles blonde comme les bancs de sable des mers du sud quand soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Olala ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Contre son torse, Nuts sembla se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même quand il sentit le regard de l'humaine sur lui et Tsuna rit nerveusement. Si les étoiles dans les yeux de la servante pouvaient lui être d'une quelconque indication, il prévoyait beaucoup de câlins pour son petit phoque.

…

Et, par Neptune, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Charlotte lui avait littéralement arraché le bébé phoque des bras avant de lui mettre la chandelle dans les mains et de l'entrainer joyeusement dans les couloirs tout en s'extasiant sur les grands yeux du phoque et sa jolie fourrure. Tsuna avait un peu grimacé quand ses jambes avaient recommencé à chauffer à force de suivre la petite servante mais n'avait rien dit. Mieux valait ne pas laisser savoir qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas i peine quelques heures. Au lieu de ça, il avait passé tous le trajet à observer la chandelle. Il avait découvert que lorsqu'il la penchait doucement, la flamme restait droite et ça l'avait beaucoup amusé.

Il ne revint sur terre que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser fermement sur ses épaules pour le faire s'asseoir à même le sol, près des fourneaux de la cuisine. Charlotte lui repris gentiment la chandelle et la remplaça par une tasse fumante de lait au miel. Puis, elle s'installa en face de lui, les pieds un peu plu près des fourneaux et entrepris de brosser minutieusement le phoque sur ses genoux.

Tsuna cligna un instant des yeux avant de sourire doucement. La cuisine était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul les flammes des fourneaux semblait lui donner vie. Les dalles brunes et grossièrement taillée du sol étaient chaudes sous ses doigts et il frissonna en sentant son corps se réchauffer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait froid. Ses pensées partirent vers les deux hommes qui devaient encore être sur la plage à ce moment. Avaient-ils cessé de se battre ? Étaient-ils blessés ? Avaient-ils besoin d'aide ? La gorge du petit prince se serra méchamment à l'idée d'avoir laissé deux personnes s'entretuer mais il était trop tard pour y retourner maintenant. Demain, il irait annoncer la nouvelle de la venue du Sorcier à la surface à I-pin et redoublerais d'efforts pour gagner le pari. Son petit nez se fronça à la pensée d'appartenir à un être aussi vicieux et sans morale et il frissonna de plus belle.

A ses côtés, Charlottes chantonnait doucement en brossant amoureusement le pelage de Nuts qui fermait les yeux comme un gros chat. L'air de la cuisine était confiné, chaud et sucré à cause de la tasse qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Le crépitement des flammes mourantes le berçant étrangement alors que les ombres sur les murs, avant si terrifiantes, dansaient et se courbait en esquisse de rêve. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses paupières se firent lourdes et il sentit sa tête heurter doucement la paroi des fourneaux de pierre chaude avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Avec un peu de chance, à son réveil, il serait dans ses grands appartements vides du château de Nono.

…

Quand ses yeux se ré ouvrirent douloureusement, Tsuna grogna. Sa nuque lui semblait s'être brisée durant son sommeil. Elle était rouillée et figée étant restée dans la même position trop longtemps. Dans un ultime effort, il se redressa péniblement et s'étira, gémissant en sentant ses vertèbres craquer, puis ramena la couverture sur son menton et changea de position.

Un petit coin de son esprit, moins embué que les autres, percevait les mouvements autour de lui. Il entendait vaguement les gens passer discrètement à ses côtes, les bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque et des conversations tourbillonnant au dessus de sa tête comme un nid d'abeille. Grognant à nouveau, il glissa sa couverture carrément au dessus de sa tête pour étouffer le bruit. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir le rire franc et contagieux de Baba au dessus de lui avant d'être forcé de descendre un peu son duvet pour respirer à l'aise. Une main passa ses doigts affectueusement dans ses cheveux et il se sentit sourire. Finalement, ses yeux acceptèrent de s'ouvrir totalement et il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur le sol de la cuisine royale, la tête encore posée contre les fourneaux. Le soleil entrait à présent pleinement dans la pièce, faisant scintiller la porcelaine sur les étagèrent et lui chatouillant doucement le bout du nez. Son sourire s'élargis.

La couverture glissa doucement de ses épaules et il sentit une petite chose chaude contre sa jambe remuer. Nuts semblait s'être endormis sur les genoux de son maitre et n'avait pas trop apprécié que le morceau de tissus moelleux ne lui tombe sur la tête. Avec un sourire espiègle, Tsuna fit glisser plus de couverture pour qu'elle soit bien coincée sur la tête du phoque rien que pour l'ennuyer ce qui lui valu un couinement furieux de Nuts et un petit rire au dessus de sa tête.

Baba était juste un dessus de lui, un sourire maternel aux lèvres et un gros panier de pomme dans les mains.

« Hé bien, jeune homme, on vous donne un matelas et vous préférez dormir par terre ? »

Tsuna se sentit rougir et les yeux bruns de la matrone brillèrent.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça » fit-elle « Charlotte m'a raconter que c'était de sa faute »

Tsuna allait répliquer quand une petite douleur à la main le fit sursauter. Nuts avait réussi à se dégager de la couverture et s'appliquait à présent à lui mordiller la main avec un air furibond. Le petit prince sourit et l'attrapa des deux mains pour le caller dans ses bras, ignorant les regards outrés que le jeune poque lui envoyait puis se dirigea vers une petite chaise que baba lui désignait à la table de bois.

**-Heureux matin-** Baba, avez-vous bien dormis ?

La matrone l'observa un instant puis sourit largement « J'ai très bien dormis, merci… … serais-ce une façon de saluer les gens dans ton pays ? »

Tsuna toussa bruyamment et avala sa salive pour tenter de calmer son cœur affolé. Quel idiot. Son esprit encore perdu dans le sommeil l'avait poussé à saluer une humaine en langue marine.

« Oui ! Oui, ça… c'est une façon de dire 'Bonjour' dans ma langue natale »

Baba parut enchanté et s'empressa de poser une salade de fruit frais devant lui.

« Ah, quelle jolie langue ! C'est fantastique, j'ai eut l'impression un instant que tu chantais tellement c'était mélodieux. Peut-être est-ce un signe que tu commences à te souvenir de ton pays ! »

Tsuna rit nerveusement.

« Oui… peut-être. Mais je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre. »

« Mais c'est un début » Baba sourit chaleureusement « Un jour, tu te souviendras, ne perd pas espoir »

Et Tsuna se sentit alors très mal pour mentir à une personne comme elle.

…

Hibari chassa une servante d'un revers de la main et plaça sa veste noire impeccablement sur ses épaules.

Autour de lui, les soldats s'affairaient frénétiquement pour ne pas trainer à faire la patrouille matinale en ville. Ce manège était habituel au château mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison inconnue, une aura sombre planait au dessus des patrouilleurs qui se dépêchaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le Prince n'était pas content ce matin. Pas content du tout.

Les yeux métalliques scannèrent les activités des hommes rassemblés avec un air beaucoup trop froid. Les soldats prenaient beaucoup trop de temps à son gout.

Hibari se tourna vers sa ville qui rayonnait, baignée des premiers rayons du soleil afin d'éviter de mordre une nouvelle patrouille. S'il le faisait, ses effectifs seraient fortement réduits et ça serait un problème.

…

…

… L'herbivore l'avait échappé.

Il allait gagner quand cette _vermine_ s'était envolée dans un nuage de brume avant de réapparaitre derrière lui pour l'assommer brutalement et il ne l'acceptait pas ! Par quelle magie s'était-il évaporé ? Qu'importe ! Il refusait d'admettre sa défaite ! Il allait payer.

Ainsi, l'herbivore châtain était fiancé hein ? Ah, quelle importance, il ne devait pas s'en souvenir. Par contre l'autre, oui. Il saurait de quel pays ces herbivores étaient d'origine et le mystère serait percé.

_« Deux yeux rouge l'observait avec malice alors que des long bras étaient enroulés autour d'un petit châtain « je suis son fiancé » »_

Les soldats s'écartèrent discrètement de leur prince et même Kusakabe se sentit frissonner.

Aujourd'hui ne serait pas un bon jour pour les voyous de Namimori.

…

Tsuna soupira bruyamment et se laissa aller contre la bordure de bois à l'arrière de son dos, la tête penchée en arrière pour mieux observer l'immensité bleue du ciel de printemps. A ses côtés, I-pin sourit et fit jouer les rayons du soleil sur les reflets de sa robe en soie.

Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre dans la première cour du palais, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation ambiante. Cette coure avait été aménagée pour que les marchands et autres servants puissent aller et venir apporter les provisions du château et vendre leurs produits aux habitants du palais.

Le châtain tourna son regard vers sa sœur qui souriait toujours. La matinée s'était écoulée bien trop vite à son gout. Après être partit des cuisines, il avait été déposé un Nuts totalement épuisé dans sa petite chambre ou le jeune phoque s'était roulé en boule sur le lit et n'avait plus bougé d'un pouce. Une petite vague de culpabilité chatouilla le cœur du châtain, après tout, c'était sa faute si son compagnon était si fatigué… Après quelques essais pour changer de vêtements et laver ses cheveux, il était donc partit explorer le château terrestre sans même prendre le temps de mettre des _chaus-Urr.._ (ce mot était un peu trop compliqué à prononcé pour lui de toute façons…)

Cette pensée lui arracha un froncement de sourcil. Le sorcier semblait devenir de plus en plus inutile d'heures en heures… le sort qu'il leur avait lancé dès leur arrivée les empêchait d'être totalement ignorant des cultures humaines (il avait d'ailleurs donné un coup de pied à I-pin pour l'empêcher de se coiffer avec une fourchette au diner) mais possédait de sérieuses lacunes. Certains mots lui était encore étranger et d'autres, carrément imprononçable ! Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour éviter de recréer la faute de ce matin avec Baba. Il leur fallait rester assez de temps pour réussir ce pari…

La mémoire du sorcier força un éclat triste dans les yeux ambre. Il n'avait encore rien dit à sa sœur sur sa venue sur terre. La raison ? I-pin serait juste bouleversée. Ils avaient 10 jours ! Non, il n'en restait plus que 9 maintenant pour que sa sœur réussisse. L'arrivée du sorcier la mettrait dans un état tel qu'elle ne se soucierait plus de son prince et il ne voulait pas être _encore_ victime des bêtises de sa sœur !

Il se gifla mentalement en grognant, ce qu'il venait de penser était injuste et cruel. I-pin faisait de son mieux mais il n'arrivait pas à ne _pas_ lui en vouloir un peu…il voulait voir le ciel, certes, mais sans avoir à tout le temps craindre les secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Lâchant un nouveau soupire, il reporta ses yeux vers le ciel. Heureusement que sa sœur était partie toute la matinée acheter des robes et autres rubans, le laissant seul au palais. Ça lui avait au moins permis de ne pas avoir à se sentir coupable durant un long moment.

Curieusement, il n'avait pas vu le prince non plus et, ça aussi, l'avait rassuré…

« Tsuna ? »

Le petit prince lança son meilleur sourire à I-pin qui, heureusement, ne remarqua rien de ses pensées troubles.

« Tu pense qu'ils nous laisseraient sortir un jour ? »

Les yeux ambrés du châtain se fixèrent sur la lourde porte de la coure qui donnait sur la ville. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'y promener pour le moment mais un jour peut être…

« Quand tu sera assez proche du prince, certainement » sourit-il faussement.

La princesse soupira joyeusement en reportant son regard vers la foule de badaud qui se pressaient dans la coure

« Un jour » fit-t-elle« j'arriverais à marcher avec autant de grâce que les humains »

« Si tu le dit » répondit le châtain qui avait du mal à trouver de la grâce en une grosse femme aux boucles rousse qui venait de se laisser tomber sur un banc avec un « mph » élégant et s'était entrepris à brosser un petit caniche blanc affublé d'un cashmere aux motifs d'étoile de mer.

« … ne comprend pas pourquoi ils habillent leurs animaux pas contre » marmonna-t-il en ayant pitié pour la pauvre bête.

Soudain, le son de trompettes couvrit le brouhaha ambiant et chaque humain présent se releva en vitesse avant de s'incliner profondément.

Il sourit discrètement en entendant le soupire rêveur d'I-pin et observa le Prince Hibari arriver sur son hippocampe à patte.

Le prince regarda ses sujets avant de les renvoyés à leurs occupations d'un geste de la main.

Du coin de l'œil, Tsuna s'amusa de voir sa sœur rougir et lisser un pli imaginaire dans sa nouvelle robe.

« Tu es parfaite » lui souffla-t-il.

I-pin lui lança un regard nerveux et reconnaissant puis passa une main angoissée dans ses tresses.

« Tu lui à déjà parlé ? »

La princesse secoua la tête négativement.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée »

Le châtain sourit de plus belle.

« Détend toi, ça se passera bien. Trouve juste un sujet de conversation qui t'amuse **okay** ? »

I-pin avala sa salive.

« **okay** » elle poussa un petit soupire tremblant « j'y vais »

Tsuna la poussa gentiment

« Bonne chance ! »

La princesse releva la tête et se mêla à la foule d'humain pour se diriger vers les écuries ou le prince venait de lasser sa monture.

Avec ses vêtements de patrouilles, le prince semblait tout droit sorti d'un compte de fée et I-pin sentait son cœur tambouriner.

Enfin, les yeux métalliques de son prince se posèrent sur elle et elle le salua de sa plus belle voix.

De son côté, Tsuna sourit. Tout se passait bien pour le moment ? Cet imbécile de sorcier s'était trompé. S'il avait voulu faire capoter le pari il aurait d s'attaquer à I-pin, pas à lui.

Il observa sa sœur pâtir aux côté du prince et sourit faiblement. Tout irait bien… … … Il porta son regard sur un petit nuage qui se laissait balloter dans l'immensité bleuté du ciel et tenta de calmer la petite pointe de malaise dans sa poitrine. Dés qu'I-pin aurait le cœur du prince, il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Mais étrangement, cette pensée ne l'apaisait pas du tout.

Soudain, une ombre passa devant ses paupières close et il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire chaud de Baba.

Celle-ci sourit largement.

« Hé bien mon petit, que fais tu tout seul ? »

Tsuna haussa les épaules.

« Pas grand-chose »

« Oh ? »

Baba pointa du doigt le panier de linge qu'elle tenait sous son bras

« Peut être voudrais-tu nous aider alors ? »

Tsuna ne réfléchis même pas et bondit sur ses pieds.

…

Hibari claqua la porte de son bureau, attrapa sa veste ornée de son brassard rouge et ord avant de repartir en coup de vent. Au dessus de lui, Hibird planait doucement, n'osant pas se poser sur l'épaule de son maitre.

Dans un couloir, un serviteur manqua de le bousculer et voulut s'excuser avant de faire une rencontre brutale avec le carrelage du palais avec un *crac* écœurant.

Le hurlement qui résonna dans le château fit tressaillir ses habitants avant que ceux-ci ne se remettent au travail d'une main tremblante.

Près de la porte, un Kusakabe livide tendit les rennes d'un nouvel étalon au prince.

« Prince » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche « sauf votre respect, vous ne pourrez jamais sympathiser avec vos rescaper et, peut être, créer une future alliance si vous partez tout le temps en patrouille… »

Les yeux glacés du prince semblèrent le traverser de part en part.

« Je pense avoir assez _sympathisé_ avec ces herbivores pour la journée » puis ses yeux semblèrent pétiller de cruauté « des objections ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kusakabe s'inclina profondément en observant la 4eme patrouille de la journée galoper vers la ville, le prince à sa tête.

…

I-pin gambadait entre les fleurs du jardin royal.

Le prince était si doux, si aimable. Un vrai gentleman ! Il l'avait écouté avec tellement d'attention… Bon, il n'était pas vraiment très bavard mais ça s'arrangerais.

Ses grands yeux se perdirent dans le vide en s'imaginant avec son prince, vivre des jours heureux et elle sentit encore son cœur s'emballer. Un soupire amoureux lui échappa et elle se pencha pour cueillir une petite marguerite.

« Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup,… »

Peut-être dirait-elle à Tsuna le sujet de leur première conversation ?

Arrachant un pétale, elle se mit à glousser légèrement et imaginant la tête de son petit frère quand elle lui expliquerait qu'elle venait de passer 20 minutes à raconter au prince comment ses sœurs et elle tentaient de le mettre en couple avec n'importe quelle sirène du royaume durant son enfance.

…

Tsuna étendit le linge sur une corde tendue entre deux piquets. Le drap sentait bon la lavande et le savon et dansait doucement sous la brise. La vie sur terre était définitivement bien agréable.

Derrière lui, Charlotte, Nini et Jasmine : trois petites servantes, raccommodaient les chemises des soldats en pestant sur les combats à l'épée tandis que Baba rinçait les serviettes dans une bassine d'eau claire.

Ils avaient quitter le château par une petite porte à l'arrière des cuisines pour aller étendre le linge dans une clairière hors de l'enceinte du palais. Quelques mètres plus loin, le châtain pouvait apercevoir les premières habitations de Namimori.

« Je ne suis pas censé sortir du château » avait-il dit avant de sortir.

Mais Baba lui avait simplement donné une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête en souriant avant de le forcer à avancer.

« Le prince n'est pas de très bon humeur » déclara soudainement Baba en grattant une tâche sur un tissus.

Les trois servantes frissonnèrent.

« Au petit déjeuner, il avait déjà mordu 3 conseillers et 6 soldats. Même le porteur d'eau y est passé il y à pas longtemps… »

Nouveau frisson.

Tsuna lissa le drap une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers elles.

« Comment ça ? »

Nini, une jolie brunette aux grands yeux bleus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Le prince Hibari est un bon prince, fort et puissant. Il fait régner l'ordre sur le royaume mais il est aussi cruel… »

« … cruel ? »

« Oh, ça doit être difficile pour toi d'imaginer ce genre de chose. Tu n'es arrivé qu'hier après tout mais pour être tout à fait honnête, nous étions tous très surpris qu'il te laisse rester au lieu de te rejeter à la mer… »

« … mais j'étais blessé »

Nini le regarda avec un air qui voulait clairement dire que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence.

« Il faut croire que le prince ne vous à pas vu comme un danger pour le royaume. Il tient à Namimori plus que tout. Il peut être terriblement dur et cruel, sa vision de l'ordre et de l'éthique est si forte qu'il fracasserait le crane de n'importe quel fauteur de trouble pour maintenir l'ordre »

« C'est pour ça que les habitants soit le déteste, soit l'admire » ajouta Jasmine qui n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Je n'ai rien vu de ça quand nous avons traversé la ville à notre arrivée… » Pensa le petit prince tout haut.

« N'avais-tu pas le visage enfouis dans l'épaule de Kusakabe ? » taquina Baba en essorant une serviette.

Tsuna rougis d'embrassement.

« Pas du tout » grommela-t-il.

« Les habitants savent bien que le Prince peut être bon et juste. Il est essentiel à l'ordre du royaume » fit Charlotte « Et aujourd'hui, il est de très mauvaise humeur »

Tsuna resta pensif un moment, peut être qu'I-pin arriverait à calmer le cœur et l'esprit du Prince ?

Soudain, une petite main l'attrapa par le bras.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller te balader en ville, tsu-tsu ? » gazouilla Charlotte en l'entrainant.

« Mais je ne peut pas… »

« Nous resterons ici tu sais ? »

« Mais… »

« Et personne n'en saura rien »

« … je… »

« Et tu en meurs d'envie ! »

« … »

Ah, voila un argument qu'il ne pouvait réfuter. Voyant le sourire des servantes, Tsuna sentit sa conscience faiblir… La clairière n'était qu'à deux pas de la ville après-tout...et personne ne serait au courant…

Une main dans ses cheveux lui fit tourner les yeux vers Baba qui avait son habituel sourire maternel aux lèvres.

« Vas-y, petit prince, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à recoudre avant de pouvoir rentrer, tu as tout le temps. »

Tsuna détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

« Je ne suis pas le prince… »

Les doigts de la matrone caressèrent les douces mèches auburnes.

« Mais tu as bien des airs de petit prince, explorant les mondes qu'il ne connais pas. Un jour, je te passerais le livre qui parle de ce personnage. Il a été écris par un vieux monsieur… »

« Saint Exupéry » renchéris Jasmine.

« C'est ça. Et maintenant, file ! »

D'un geste impérieux, Baba lui fit signe de partir et les grands yeux dorés du châtains pétillèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à courir vers la cité.

Dès qu'il fut assez loin, Jasmine soupira. « Il est vraiment _adorable_ ! »

…

Namimori était encore plus belle et plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Mille et une couleurs le mélangeaient entres les échoppes et les vêtements de citoyens qui semblaient grouiller de partout, s'affairant à leur petite vie. Les maisons étaient propres de façade et joliment construites. Faites principalement de pierres et de bois avec des toits de tuiles, chacune avait son petit détail qui la rendait unique parmi les autres. Dans les rues dallées, les larges vitrines des magasins offraient un aperçus d'objets étranges que Tsuna n'avais jamais vu et les rares hippocampes sur pattes tiraient, derrière eux, de gros chariots où les marchands vendaient de larges bouquets de fleurs parfumées ou des cargaisons de caisses de bois. Partout, les vendeurs criaient, ventant la qualité de leurs produits, les femmes bavardaient, les enfants jouaient… Près de la boulangerie, l'air salé de la mer environnante et de la tarte aux fruits se mélangeaient, lui laissant un gout sucré sur le haut du palais et l'envie d'avoir quelques pièces pour y gouter.

Les yeux ambrés s'émerveillaient de tout, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sous l'excitation. Il ne remarquait même pas les regards intrigués des humains qui remarquaient qu'il ne portait toujours pas de chaussures !

Bientôt, il arriva sur une place ou une grande fontaine lançait de grands jets d'eau dans les airs qui retombaient dans un bassin de pierre blanche en contrebas. Il hésita un moment avant de s'en approcher pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du bassin et mieux observer la vie alentour. Il se sentait comme un enfant lors de sa première visite aux récifs de coraux. Grisé et heureux par l'expérience, il ne se rendit même pas compte quand sa main vint, distraitement, aller tremper dans l'eau de la fontaine pour y créer des vagues.

Alors, sa respiration se coupa brutalement et un voile blanc tomba devant ses yeux

…

_« Des nouvelles ? » la voix de Lal lui paraissait étrange, à la imite du plaintif. De grosses cernes ornaient ses yeux pourtant ses bras restaient fièrement croisés sous sa poitrine dans une position semblant vouloir intimer la force._

_« Aucune… »_

_Dans un coin de la pièce, Chrome serrait Kyoko dans ses bras pour tenter de calmer ses sanglots, son œil bleu, embué et inquiet scannait la salle à la recherche d'une aide contre les larmes invisible de sa sœur._

_« Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître, imbécile ! » Tonna Lal en attrapant le chef de la garde par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever du sol « vous étiez censé les surveiller ! »_

_« P-Princesse, je… »_

_« Lal » la voix fatiguée du Neuvième s'éleva doucement « lâche-le »_

_Nono était assis sur son trône, une main sur son trident, l'autre passant sur ses yeux dans un geste éteint. Le roi semblait avoir terriblement vieillit en une seule nuit, il avait à peine pris le temps de mettre sa couronne et la couleur de sa peau était d'un blanc maladif qui serra douloureusement le cœur du petit prince._

_Lal jeta le garde par terre sans aucune douceur et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte._

_« Sir » la voix de Reborn s'éleva de derrière le trône « peut être devrions nous étendre nos recherches. Tsunaze s'est peut être perdu et aurait entrainé I-pin avec lui… »_

_Le roi poussa un soupire déchirant avant de fixer le bébé droit dans les yeux._

_« Fais comme bon te semble, Reborn, mais ramène moi mes enfants…»_

_Le bébé sirène pencha son chapeau sur ses yeux en hochant la tête puis fit signe au garde de le suivre et sortit de la pièce, ignorant Bianchi qui s'était précipité vers lui pour l'enlacer._

_Les yeux fatigués de Nono se portèrent sur sa famille et un sourire forcé s'étira sur ses lèvres._

_« Nous devrions aller dormir, la nuit semble avoir été rude pour tout le monde… »_

_Comprenant le message, les sirènes s'éclipsèrent les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Xanxus dans la pièce. Celui-ci jaugea le roi de ses yeux rouges une longue minute avant de sortir à son tour avec un « tch » au passage._

_Resté seul, les yeux du souverain se perdirent dans le vide._

_« Mais où êtes-vous, Tsuna… »_

…

Tsuna avala une longue bouffée d'air quand la ville humaine réapparu devant ses yeux. Une vieille dame à sa droite le regardait d'un air étrange et il se sentait nauséeux. Les bruits lui paraissaient, maintenant, bien trop fort, de long frisson secouaient son corps bulant quand soudain, une chose chaude et mouillée roula sur sa joue.

Le châtain passa une main sous son œil et fut pris de panique en voyant une goutte d'eau couler entre ses doigts. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Une autre goutte s'échappa de son autre œil qu'il rattrapa également. Etait-il malade ? Allait-il mourir ? Pourquoi de l'au sortait-elle de ses yeux ? Il plaça ses mains sur ses yeux en tentant d'arrêter le phénomène mais rien n'y faisait !

Bien sur, les larmes de sirènes étant invisibles, pauvre Tsuna ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait et décida d'aller parler à un médecin en urgence. Se levant d'un bond, il essuya d'un revers de la main une autre goutte qui tentait de tomber et observa frénétiquement les alentours avant de s'élancer en courant dans la rue marchande.

L'image de son père sur son trône lui apporta plus d'eau encore… peu être était-il en train de redevenir sirène ? Peut être le sort de Mukuro était comme celui qui permettais de connaître les mœurs humaines, défaillant ? Cette idée l'arrêta net. Il repassa ses doigts sur sa joue mais l'eau avait cessé de couler.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa peau était encore humide, preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé mais plus rien ne venait de ses yeux maintenant mis a part le sentiment d'irritation au coin de ses paupières…

Ce n'est qu'une fois remis de ces émotions qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'inquiétant. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était éloigné de la rue marchande et avait continué dans les couloirs entre les hautes demeures austères, bien différentes de celles du centre ville.

Ne sachant que faire, il allait rebrousser chemin quand un hurlement épouvantable le figea sur place. Le cœur battant, il tendit l'oreille et écouta… .. … Plus loin, quelque part, un homme gémissait.

Le petit prince se mordit la lèvre, confronté à une situation difficile. Sa raison lui disait, lui hurlait, de faire demi-tour et de prétendre n'avoir rien entendu mais d'un autre côté… cet homme avait peut être besoin d'aide… … un nouveau cri força sa décision. Après tout, que pouvait-t-il lui arriver de pire ?

Ses pieds nus résonnaient beaucoup trop fort dans la ruelle alors qu'il se rapprochait du son quand soudain, au détour d'une allée, il se figea.

Un homme était recroquevillé par terre, les bras enroulé autour de son ventre et une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage. Et au dessus de lui, le prince Hibari et ses gardes.

« E-Elle avait qu'à pas me chercher, cette chienne » cracha l'homme en respirant difficilement « ce collier était à _moi_ »

Le prince ne sourcilla même pas et un garde d'approcha.

« Monsieur Mattew, vous êtes accusé de violence et de vol sur la personne de Madame Morgane qui… »

« Mais je l'ai à peine touché ! C'est elle qui… »

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un nouvel hurlement quand Hibari abattit son pied dans les côtes de l'homme.

Tsuna s'accrochait au mur en sentant la nausée lui revenir de plein fouet.

« Herbivore, pour avoir perturbé l'ordre de Namimori… » Un tout petit sourire joua sur les lèvres du Prince qui sortit ses tonfas « je vais te mordre à mort »

« Pitié » croassa l'homme qui trembla en apercevant les tonfas.

Hibari haussa un sourcil puis leva son arme au dessus de sa tête quand

« NON ! »

Le châtain se jeta sur lui et s'agrippa au bras du prince de toutes ses forces. Il fut violement repoussé et tomba sur son derrière. Le petit prince leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux absolument furieux du prince. Derrière eux, les gardes reculaient légèrement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

De son côté, Tsuna avait l'impression d'avoir embêté un gros animal très dangereux et n'en menait vraiment pas large tant ses mains tremblaient sous la peur. Au moins le voleur était seulement inconscient et pas mort… ce qui le rassura un peu…

« Herbivore » la voix grondante du prince lui arracha un hoquet de frayeur avant qu'il n'arrive à fixer son regard dans celui d'Hibari.

« V-Vous alliez lui faire très mal ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une voix beaucoup trop aigue.

Hibari continua de l'assassiner du regard.

« C'était un fauteur de trouble… »

« Mais ça n'explique rien !»

Hibari croisa les bras sur son torse.

« L'ordre doit être respecté par les plus faible de nature »

« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes sauvages ! »

« C'est ainsi, sinon les herbivores n'apprennent jamais leur place»

« Mais ce n'est pas _juste_ !»

A ce point, Tsuna s'était relevé et avait aussi la voix, allant encore plus dans les aigus sous l'indignation. Hibari leva son arme et l'abattit violement sur le mur derrière la sirène qui explosa sous l'impact.

« Silence !»

Tsuna se mit à trembler comme une feuille mais garda la tête haute et ne lâcha pas le regard du prince, ignorant la peur qui lui mangeait le ventre.

« Serais-tu en train de contester ma façon de régner ? »

« …je… »

Les yeux d'Hibari se rétrécirent et le silence s'abattit lourdement.

« Tch, herbivores… »

Et avec ses mots, le prince tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la fin de la ruelle. Tsuna resta penaud un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'Hibari venait de s'arrêter et lui lançait un regard impatient et irrité. Alors il se redressa rapidement et lui emboita le pas sans rechigner.

Son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur le voleur qui semblait avoir été oublié et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que les gardes étaient partis.

« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? » osa-t-il murmurer

Les yeux du prince allèrent au 'fauteur de trouble' avant de se détourner, in intéressés, et qu'un large bâillement résonna dans la ruelle qu'ils empruntaient.

Au dessus d'eux, un petit oiseau avec un œil rouge et un œil bleu es suivait docilement.

…

Nini recula discrètement derrière la matrone lorsque celle-ci salua le prince.

« Prince Hibari, quelle bonne surprise… »

Le prince la regarda une bonne minute avant d'hocher la tête en guide de salut.

« Herbivores, votre présence n'est plus requise… »

« Nous partions justement ! » s'exclama Jasmine avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude. « Tu viens tsu-tsu ? »

Elle tendit la main vers le châtain mais se fit arrêter par le regard perçant du prince.

« Tsunayoshi reste avec moi, nous devons parler. »

Les servantes se regardèrent entre elles avant de s'incliner profondément et de s'éclipser de la clairière en lançant au passage un regard inquiet à leur 'petit prince' qui leur envoyait des sourire rassurant et totalement forcés.

Une fois totalement partie, Tsuna se retourna pour apercevoir le prince l'attendre sous un vieil arbre à l'écorce noueuse. Il s'approcha timidement et jeta un coup d'œil embarrassé au prince.

« …hum… à propos de tout à lheure… je… »

Mais la phrase mourut quand il se sentit attirer fermement au sol, en position assise, et que quelque chose tomba sur ses genoux. Le voila à présent, sous un arbre, en pleine après midi de printemps, avec la tête d'un souverain reposant calmement sur ses genoux. Ledit souverain ayant les yeux fermés comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« Mais je… »

Hibari ouvrit un œil

« Bouge et je te mord à mort »

Tsuna avala difficilement et fit de son mieux pour rester le plus immobile possible. Il ne tiqua même pas quand Hibird se posa au sommet de son crane pour s'y reposer et, finalement, après quelques minutes de silence total, le sentit, lui aussi, ses muscles se détendre face aux doux rayons lumineux de cette belle journée.

Au dessus de lui, dans l'arbre, l'oiseau aux yeux différent pencha la tête.

…

Au loin, dans une maison abandonnée hors de la vile, de long doigt blancs vinrent brouiller l'eau d'un grand bassin, faisant disparaître l'image d'un petit châtain gardant le repos du prince de ce pays.

**« Maitre Mukuro ?»**

Deux yeux différents regardèrent dans le vide un instant…

**« Maitre Mukuro, qu'allez-vous faire ? »**

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du sorcier sans atteindre ses yeux.

**« Pour le moment ? Je resterais ****presque**** sage… après tout, nous ne sommes qu'au début des 10 jours… mais il serait intéressant de rappeler à l'alouette de ne pas toucher aux affaires des autres »**

Dans a pénombre de la maisonnette en ruine, le ricanement sinistre qui s'en suivit fut porté par les vents jusqu'à aller planer au dessus de la ville de Namimori comme une malédiction.

Fin de chapitre 8

Mouais… celui la est du genre long aussi mais j'espère qu'il vous à plus

Petite précision par contre ! certains d'entre vous ont de la haine contre la petite I-pin ! … je vous l'accorde, je ne l'ai pas faite très intelligente dans cette série (ahum, c'est ma faute) mais elle n'est en aucun cas **méchante** :o I-pin est amoureuse et je pense que nous savons tous à quel point ça peut entrainer des réactions stupides…

Sur ces mots :3

Bien à vous.

Manatilol


End file.
